Volleyball Drama
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: Two years. That's how long it took Becca Stevens to get get back to normal. But one night changes everything, it sets her back to where she was before normal. Will the SVU and a caring coach be able to help?
1. Winning and Attacking

**Chapter 1: Winning and Attacking**

**A/N: The school is set up exactly like my school. It was easier for me that way to do the setting and story. **

It was the end of the season, the Tigers had just won their first state championship match since 1995 and they were all excited as they boarded the charter bus to go home from Albany to Manhattan. Rebecca, the star of the team, had no idea what was about to happen to her later that night.

Most girls were sleepy since it had been a long three day tournament and they played constantly with little rest.

As soon as the coach made sure she had everyone on the bus to head home, Rebecca and the majority of her teammates drifted quickly to sleep.

The bus ride came to an end after about an hour and a half and the coach had to wake up almost all of her team.

As the sleepy state champions got off the bus, they didn't notice the man that was parked in a black pickup truck in the back corner of the parking lot, neither did the coach.

Everyone groggily walked inside after the coach unlocked the doors to the school since it was almost midnight and everyone else had gone home.

Rebecca decided to call her boyfriend and tell him the good news and to come pick her up since her car was at home.

The coach wanted all her girls inside while they called their parents just to be safe.

The girls trickled away one by one as they got into their own cars and their parents cars. But Rebecca and the coach were the only two left.

"Sweetheart, do you have a ride?" Coach Hill asked her.

"My boyfriend is supposed to be on his way to pick me up." she sleepily answered.

"I'll wait for you just to make sure you're okay." her coach responded. "I'm just going to go put my bags in my office."

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere." Rebecca replied.

While the coach was in her office, the man that was in the black pickup truck noticed, and saw Rebecca standing there, an easy target for what he wanted. He got out of the truck and started walking towards the school.

When he was doing this, Rebecca's boyfriend was just turning into the parking lot of the school.

Coach Hill was walking out of her office and through the foyer of the locker room when she heard Rebecca talking. _"it must be her boyfriend"_ she thought. And sent a text message to her husband telling him she was coming home.

She heard the school door open and close and figured they had left. She walked out to see Rebecca's boyfriend's car parked along the side of the building. She thought Rebecca had just left with Danny so she walked over to his truck and he rolled down the window.

"Hey Coach Hill, have you seen Rebecca?" he asked.

"No. Not since I went in my office to put some things away. She was standing in the foyer waiting for you and I heard her talking and thought she was leaving with you." She replied.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**UNIDENTIFIED BLACK TRUCK**

**FFA PARKING LOT (AROUND THE CORNER FROM THE GYM)**

**MANHATTAN HIGH SCHOOL**

"So Rebecca, you have a boyfriend right?" the man asked her.

"Why is that your business and what do you want with me?" she questioned, desperately wanting to call Coach Hill.

"Because, I think you'd be good for you know… love." he replied.

"No. I don't do that with just anyone. Not even my boyfriend." she replied._ "Shit. I just admitted I have a boyfriend now he's gonna hurt me or him."_ she thought after finishing her sentence.

"Oh boy. Lets get started shall we?" he asked beginning to take her clothes off and lay her down in the seat.

"NO!!! PLEASE NO!!!!" Rebecca started to yell.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU AND DANNY!" he responded.

Rebecca prayed to God he wouldn't kill Danny, but decided not to say anything to stay alive as long as she could. She wanted Coach Hill right now so bad, she almost needed her, no she did need her.

She just quietly laid there while he shoved himself inside of her and she felt horrible that she was letting him do this to her. But he finished in under five minutes, shoved her out of the car and sped off.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**IN FRONT OF THE GYMS BY DANNY'S TRUCK**

**MANHATTAN HIGH SCHOOL**

"Did you just hear someone's tires squeal like someone speeding off?" Coach Hill asked.

"Rebecca!!" Danny replied, and god was he worried. "Get in, I think he was in the FFA lot."

Coach Hill opened the passenger door to Danny's truck, climbs in and doesn't care about her seatbelt. She hopes and prays Rebecca's alright. And she texts her husband telling him she'll be longer than she expected.

Danny speeds off into the FFA lot with his headlights on in case Rebecca was laying on the ground.

As they approach the lot, a lot slower now than they were, Danny's headlights hit something that looked like a body, and he prayed it wasn't dead. It had long blond hair, _"Rebecca"_ he thought.

He stopped the car and just sat there for almost five minutes looking at his girlfriend horrified at what he saw. Her uniform was ruined, her short spandex shorts were laying next to her on the concrete ripped into shreds, and she was barely moving.

"Danny… Danny, are you going to just sit there?" Coach Hill asked him from the passenger side of the truck unable to get out because it locked after they hit twenty miles an hour.

"Oh, god, sorry." he unlocked the truck and swung open the door and rushed over to Rebecca. Coach Hill followed behind him wanting to see Rebecca.

**A/N: Review time!! Tell me what you think, should I continue??? (The recgonizable SVU characters don't come until next chapter.) And don't worry Chapter 5 of Concrete Angel will be up soon, sometime this week, it's Thanksgiving so I have no idea when Chapter 2 of this or Chapter 5 of Concrete Angel will be up.**


	2. We Have to Tell Someone

**Cmapter 2: We Have To Tell Someone.**

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters(Rebecca, Coach Hill, Danny and the man in the black truck.) The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Danny… Danny, are you going to just sit there?" Coach Hill asked him from the passenger side of the truck unable to get out because it locked after they hit twenty miles an hour.

"Oh, god, sorry." he unlocked the truck and swung open the door and rushed over to Rebecca. Coach Hill followed behind him wanting to see Rebecca.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Rebecca barely noticed them coming since she had hit her head on the concrete when he threw her out of the car.

Coach Hill was the first one to Rebecca. Danny stayed back since he knew she would be scared. Coach Hill knelt down by her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Rebecca, can you hear me? It's Coach Hill." she asked.

"Yeah…" She croaked.

"Are you alright?" "Do you remember what happened?" Coach Hill asked, worried.

"He, he, said he would kill me and Danny if I said anything." Rebecca quietly told her.

"Let's get you to the hospital to get things checked out, just to make sure you're okay." Coach Hill suggested.

"NO!!" Rebecca screamed. Not wanting anyone to find out what he had done to her. She had been violated, and she didn't want anyone to know.

"Honey, you're bleeding on your forehead. Can we at least get that checked?" Coach Hill begged. She began to wonder if Rebecca had been raped. With the nature of the scene, it was a huge possibility.

Danny slowly stepped forward and said, "Becca, we need to get that cut checked out. You know you'd be mad at yourself if you didn't and you ended up with a scar from it or an infection."

Rebecca shuddered at the sound of Danny's voice. This was a huge hint to Coach Hill that she'd been raped. Coach Hill also saw Rebecca shivering and she took her coat off and told Rebecca to sit up so she could wrap it around her shoulders.

"Sweetie, we don't have to call 911. We can just drive you to the hospital. It's right around the corner." Coach Hill tells her.

Rebecca reluctantly agrees to Coach Hill's suggestion and then says, "I don't want my parents to know."

"Why honey, did something else happen?" Coach Hill asks, trying to get her to tell what happened.

"He…" she sobbed, and struggled to finish her sentence.

"I'll be in the truck when you're ready." Danny said, hoping that him leaving their sight would help Becca tell Coach Hill what happened.

"Sugar, what did he do?" Coach Hill asks.

Rebecca gulps, and tries to say, "He, he, r.. raped me." and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

Coach Hill knew right away they had to call the police. She didn't want the evidence to be washed away in the rain showers that were predicted for the next morning.

"Shh, it's okay." Coach Hill said, hugging Rebecca. "We're going to have to call the police. We don't want this guy to get away."

"Come sit in Danny's truck. It's a lot warmer in there than it is out here." "I'm going to go ahead and make the call."

Coach Hill helps her up and walks her to Danny's truck and he opens the door.

"Should I start heading to Mercy?" he asks.

"Wait here. I'm going to call the police and they'll bring an ambulance. She told me he raped her." Coach Hill calmly tells him. He looks back at a sobbing Rebecca and she hangs her head, closes her eyes and wraps Coach Hill's coat tighter around her body.

Coach Hill finds her cell phone and dials 911. "I need to report a rape at Manhattan High School." She tells the operator.

"How bad is the victim injured?" the operator asks.

"Minor. Just a few scrapes and bruises, she has a cut on her forehead from being thrown out of the truck." Coach Hill replies.

"Is the attacker still around?" she asks.

"No. He sped off before her boyfriend and I arrived at the scene." Coach hill answers.

"Thank you. We'll have an ambulance and the police out shortly. Which part of Manhattan High are you located in?" the operator asks.

"In the FFA lot back around the corner from the gyms. We're by a green Ford pickup with New York license plates." Coach Hill tells her.

Shortly after hanging up, she walks back to the truck and gets in the back seat next to Rebecca, leaving the doors open. "Honey, the police are on their way."

"Why?" She tearfully asks.

Coach Hill looks at her wishing this never happened. _How could someone just violate one of her kids and drive away, without a care in the world?_ she thought to her self before answering a crying teen.

"We don't want this man to get away with what he's done to you." she says as she hears the sirens coming very close to them now.

She looks out the window and sees the red flashing lights and sighs in relief knowing that someone is here to help Rebecca.

She gets out of the car and two detectives that she would later know to be Olivia and Elliot get out of their car.

"Are you the woman who reported this?" the brunette detective asks her.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Shelby Hill. The head volleyball coach here at Manhattan High." She immediately recognizes Elliot.

"Mr. Stabler?" she questions.

**A/N: How does Coach Hill know Elliot? Keep reading to find out.**

**Let me know what you think and if I should keep going with this. I'm just coming up with this as I go. If you have any ideas let me know by reviewing or PM me. Thanks to those that have already. Oh, and Chapter 5 of Concrete Angel is updated!**


	3. It's a Small World

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters(Rebecca, Coach Hill, Danny and the man in the black truck.) The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Are you the woman who reported this?" the brunette detective asks her.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm Shelby Hill. The head volleyball coach here at Manhattan High." She immediately recognizes Elliot.

"Mr. Stabler?" she questions.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

He just looks at her thinking, _I swear I know this woman. Lizzie talks about her all the time._

"You're Lizzie's coach aren't you?" he asks.

"Lizzie Stabler? Okay, that's why you looked familiar." Coach Hill replies.

Olivia is just watching in amazement. She knew his kids went to Manhattan High, but had no idea that Lizzie played volleyball. She'd mentioned it once or twice maybe but it really didn't click until now. All Olivia was thinking about now was the victim, she still didn't know her name or if she was okay.

"Are we going to just stand here and talk about Lizzie or we going to get to work on this case?" Olivia asks her partner.

Elliot remembers that's why he had been called to the school at almost midnight, not because Lizzie had a late game but because there was a rape victim. "Oh, I'm sorry. Mrs. Hill, this is my partner Detective Benson." he says to her.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard Lizzie talk about you sometimes. And for some reason, I always forget her father is a cop." Coach Hill replies.

Elliot just laughs and Olivia looks over to the truck where Rebecca and Danny are. She sees Danny just sitting in the driver seat and then she sees another body, which must be Rebecca curled up in a tight ball wrapped in a coat that looks too big for her body as close to the corner where the door and the seat meet as she can get.

"Is that your truck?" Olivia questions Coach Hill.

"No. It's the victim's boyfriend Danny's. He came here to pick her up after our game and when I went into my office to put some thing s away, a man came and took her to his truck and raped her. He threw her out of the cab and sped off before Danny and I showed up. We heard his tires screeching when he drove off, that's how we knew where to find her." Coach Hill replies.

"How about Elliot talks to the boyfriend and I talk to the victim." Olivia suggests.

"Okay. The victim's name is Rebecca Stevens. And the boyfriend's name is Danny Robertson." Coach Hill tells Olivia. "She's my star varsity player, her parents are really good friends with my family, and they really like Danny, he's a nice young man. He helps out a lot with the team."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**DANNY ROBERTSON'S TRUCK  
****FFA LOT  
****MANHATTAN HIGH SCHOOL**

Elliot walks up to the driver's side window and Danny immediately rolls it down.

"You're Danny Robertson correct?" Elliot asks.

"Yes sir. That's me." he politely answers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Olivia walks around to the open back door on the drivers side since Rebecca was huddled against the one on the opposite side. She sees the terrified girl and immediately knows that she's been violated and doesn't want to talk.

Coach Hill looks at Olivia and silently asks to talk first. Olivia can read Coach Hill's mind and agrees, she's seen this so many times she knows that the victim is going to talk to someone they know and trust first.

"Rebecca, sweetheart." Coach Hill says as she slides into the seat next to her. Rebecca moans trying to get Coach Hill to leave her alone. She just wants Danny to take her home, now. She doesn't want to talk to the police, she knows they're here, she heard Mr. Stabler's voice, one of her dad's best friends.

"Honey, the police are here. Detective Benson just wants to ask you a few questions. And she wants to take you to the hospital to get everything checked out." Coach Hill tells her.

"Don't tell my parents." is all Rebecca mumbles and at the sound of her voice Elliot looks back and sees Rebecca and thinks to himself _"Oh shit. Mr. Stevens is gonna be pissed." _

"Honey, I know you're scared about what's going to happen when you get home but believe me, whoever did this to you is going to get in big trouble." Coach Hill tries to reassure her.

Coach Hill just looks at Olivia and shakes her head. "She's refusing to go to the hospital. I know she needs a rape kit done and she's got a pretty bad scrape on her forehead. I'm thinking that since she's the star player of the state champion team, and if she goes to the hospital, she's thinking that everyone's going to find out."

Olivia replies, "Trade spots with me, let me try."

Coach Hill gets out of the F350 truck and Olivia attempts to climb in and thinks to herself, _"Why doesn't this kid have running boards?"_

Once she gets in she tells the girl who doesn't look over 16, "Rebecca, my name's Olivia, I'm a police officer. I really want to help you but we're going to have to go to the hospital to get you checked out first."

"No. I don't want anyone else to find out." She tells the detective. At the moment Olivia is oblivious to the fact that Rebecca's father is one of Elliot's best friends. She knows Elliot talks a lot about a Jon Stevens but thinks that there are so many people in New York with the last name of Stevens that it's a rare chance that this is his child.

"Right now no one is going to find out. Trust me. I won't tell your parents until your ready. But we really need to get things checked out at the hospital. There's an ambulance already here, and since Mercy General is right around the corner, it won't take more than five minutes to get there." "I'll ride with you. And Coach Hill can meet us there." Olivia tells her.

"Fine." Rebecca mutters. "Just don't tell my dad."

As Olivia smiles and begins to help Rebecca out of the truck she really sees Elliot and before he can see her, she hides her head in Olivia's shoulder.

"Honey, he can't hurt you. He's a cop." Olivia says.

"But he knows my dad." she starts to cry.

Olivia realizes this is really Jon Stevens daughter and looks at Elliot and mouths, "Don't tell Jon." Elliot nods and continues to interview the boyfriend.

"We're headed to Mercy. I'm going to ride with her and you can follow behind the ambulance." Olivia tells Coach Hill.

Coach Hill just looks at Rebecca and smiles. Olivia has her arm wrapped around Rebecca's shoulders and whispers, "She'll be right behind us." as she leads the teen into the ambulance. But fear strikes through the teen's body when the EMT is a man, and she won't let Olivia let go of her.

**A/N: I know I've made everyone know each other, The victims parents know Elliot, and are close friends with the coach, it's just more dramatic that way I think. Next up is the ambulance and the hospital scene. And maybe some questioning with the boyfriend that took place while Olivia and Coach Hill were talking to Rebecca. Review Time! I'm still working on chapter 6 of Concrete Angel.**


	4. The Ambulance Ride

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters(Rebecca, Coach Hill, Danny and the man in the black truck.) The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Honey, he can't hurt you. He's a cop." Olivia says.

"But he knows my dad." she starts to cry.

Olivia realizes this is really Jon Stevens daughter and looks at Elliot and mouths, "Don't tell Jon." Elliot nods and continues to interview the boyfriend.

"We're headed to Mercy. I'm going to ride with her and you can follow behind the ambulance." Olivia tells Coach Hill.

Coach Hill just looks at Rebecca and smiles. Olivia has her arm wrapped around Rebecca's shoulders and whispers, "She'll be right behind us." as she leads the teen into the ambulance. But fear strikes through the teen's body when the EMT is a man, and she won't let Olivia let go of her.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**AMBULANCE HEADED TO MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL**

Olivia notices that Rebecca is terrified and says, "It's okay. He just wants to make sure that the cut on your forehead is okay."

Rebecca doesn't care, he's a man. And she doesn't want to be touched by him right now, not after what just happened. He looks at the crying teen and sees the blood that has trickled down her cheek from her forehead and tries to wipe it away and she jumps back and holds onto Olivia tighter.

Olivia starts to rub Rebecca's back in hopes of calming her down. "Shh, it's okay. He doesn't want to hurt you." she says her.

Olivia looks up at the EMT and tells him, "She was raped. She's not going to let you do anything. We'll be lucky if we get a female nurse at the hospital to do anything."

The EMT replies, "Okay. Only since she doesn't have any medical trauma that needs immediate attention, I'm going to let her stay where she is and I'll request a female nurse and doctor when we arrive."

"Thanks." Olivia replies as the ambulance pulls into the driveway of Mercy General Hospital.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**EMERGENCY ROOM  
****MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL 12:00 AM. (MIDNIGHT)**

Olivia looks down at the teen she has cradled in her arms as the ER doctors open the doors to the ambulance.

"What do we have here?" one doctor asks the EMT.

"16 year old Rebecca Stevens, rape victim. One small cut to the left forehead, no other trauma." "And she's not going to let you touch her." the EMT replies.

Rebecca is resting her head on Olivia's shoulder, she hears a man's voice, she knows it's the doctor. She doesn't want him to touch her. She just wants Olivia to carry her inside, and have a woman do everything, but she's to afraid to say anything.

"Can I just carry her inside? She's not letting go of me." Olivia asks. Rebecca looks at her with pleading eyes and nods.

The EMT looks at the doctor and he nods and the EMT starts to help Olivia out of the ambulance.

When this is going on, Dr. Jenkins walks out of the ER and sees Olivia carrying Rebecca and she immediately asks, "What's going on?"

Dr. Wright answers, "She's 16, the EMT said she'd been raped, and won't let the detective let go of her. She wouldn't even let him clean the cut on her forehead."

Olivia gets out and sees Dr. Jenkins and looks down at Rebecca who has her eyes shut tight and is crying. Since she's still wrapped in Coach Hill's coat, Dr. Jenkins tries to make it where it covers her whole body but she feels the teen go stiff and turn her head towards Olivia so she stops.

They have now walked inside the warm ER and Rebecca stops shivering and Olivia realizes that she must have been cold because what little she had on had been destroyed in her attack.

Dr. Jenkins leads them to a room and Olivia tries to lay Rebecca down on the bed but she won't let go. "Honey, we're at the hospital now. I need to let you lay down so Dr. Jenkins can make sure you're okay." Olivia says to her.

Rebecca hesitantly opens her eyes and turns her head so she can see Dr. Jenkins but is relieved when she sees a young, red headed woman smiling at her. She was terrified she was going to have a man doctor, and she didn't want that. But Olivia must have said something when she tried to take a short nap in the ambulance.

"Come on sweetheart. Let Olivia put you down so we can get you changed into something warm. I just want to check and make sure everything's okay." Dr. Jenkins says.

Just as she finishes saying this the door flies open and it's Coach Hill.

"Are you the girl's mother?" Dr. Jenkins asks her.

"No. I'm her coach. She was attacked after our game and her boyfriend came to pick her up but as I was leaving we heard someone's tires screeching as they were getting away and he couldn't find Rebecca but that's how we knew where to look." she answers.

Dr. Jenkins nods and all of a sudden she hears,

"_And I wouldn't change a thing  
__I'd walk right back through the rain  
__Back to every broken heart on the day that it was breaking  
__And I'd relive all the years  
__And be thankful for the tears that I've cried with every stumbled step  
__That led to you and got me here…"_

Only Coach Hill and Rebecca recognize the music playing from Coach Hill's purse as her ringtone.

Coach Hill says, "That's me. I've got to take this. I'll be right back." and leaves.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OUTSIDE REBECCA STEVENS' HOSPITAL ROOM  
****MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL  
****12:15am.**

"Shelby Hill." she answers the phone.

"Hey Shelby, it's Lauren Stevens, Rebecca's mom. Have you seen her?" "She was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago." the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Yeah I have Mrs. Stevens." she replies.

"Where? Is she with Danny?" Mrs. Stevens asks.

"Actually, no. She's with me." Coach Hill answers.

"And where are you?" Mrs. Stevens asks.

"You're not going to like this, but we're at Mercy General Hospital. Becca was raped." Coach Hill solemnly answers.

"Oh My God. Is she okay?" "Who did this to her?" "Why didn't you call me right away?" she asks beginning to freak out.

"She's fine physically, but I don't know about mentally. She only had one small scrape to her forehead. The man that hurt her threw her out of his truck when he was done. And no it wasn't Danny. He helped me find her. She was so scared, she wanted me to wait to call you guys. I'm sorry. But we have no idea who could have hurt her." Coach Hill answers.

"Do I need to come see her?" She asks.

Coach Hill turns around and looks in Rebecca's window. She sees the teen crying, squeezing the life out of Olivia's hand while Dr. Jenkins is trying to carefully clean the cut on her forehead.

"Let's just wait. She's really scared right now. I'm going to go talk to her and see how she's doing and I'll call you in about 15 minutes." Coach Hill suggests, praying she'll understand.

"Okay. I'm giving you fifteen, thirty tops. If you don't call back I'm coming there myself." She says and hangs up before Coach Hill has the chance to say anything else.

**A/N: I know I'm updating this faster than Concrete Angel, but that will be up soon trust me. Thanks to those who've reviewed! And now it's time to review this chapter!**

**A/N2: The ringtone is Rascal Flatts' "Here". From their album Still Feels Good(I DON'T OWN, LYRIC STREET RECORDS DOES!). It reminds me of my coach, so I wanted to make it Coach Hill's ringtone. **


	5. Flashbacks

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters(Rebecca, Coach Hill, Danny and the man in the black truck, and all the doctors in the hospital.) The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Do I need to come see her?" She asks.

Coach Hill turns around and looks in Rebecca's window. She sees the teen crying, squeezing the life out of Olivia's hand while Dr. Jenkins is trying to carefully clean the cut on her forehead.

"Let's just wait. She's really scared right now. I'm going to go talk to her and see how she's doing and I'll call you in about 15 minutes." Coach Hill suggests, praying she'll understand.

"Okay. I'm giving you fifteen, thirty tops. If you don't call back I'm coming there myself." She says and hangs up before Coach Hill has the chance to say anything else.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**REBECCA STEVEN'S HOSPITAL ROOM  
MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL  
12:20am.**

Coach Hill opens the door, gently this time, and walks back into the room.

"Who was that?" Rebecca asks.

Coach Hill sighs, "Your mother." "I told her to just stay at your house for right now and that I'd call her back in 30 minutes."

"Did she sound angry? Did she think it was Danny?" Rebecca worriedly asks.

"At first yes. Then I told her that Danny helped me find you, and so she believed, or I think she believed that it wasn't Danny. But she sounded angry the whole time, she hung up on me before I finished what I wanted to say." Coach Hill replies calmly.

Rebecca closes her eyes and Coach Hill sees a tear run down the side of her cheek. She looks at Olivia and Olivia just puts her hand on Rebecca's shoulder, "It's going to be fine sweetheart."

Dr. Jenkins has finished cleaning her cut and putting a bandage on it and says, "Now we need to do the rape kit."

Rebecca then looks at Coach Hill and she can see the fear in her eyes. She smiles to try and calm her down but it doesn't work. Dr. Jenkins also notices that Rebecca is afraid and says, "Honey, it won't take long, I promise. I'll be really gentle."

Rebecca starts shaking her head no and crying harder, "He's gonna kill me….." "Don't make me do this."

Coach Hill and Olivia exchange glances and Olivia says, "No one's going to do anything to hurt you. This will help you. If you let us do this, it will make it easier to find out who hurt you."

Rebecca leans her head back on the pillow and cries. Coach Hill walks over to the other side of the bed, opposite Olivia, and takes Rebecca's hand. "Shhh, shh, shh." She then begins rubbing her shoulder.

She'd known Rebecca for eight years, since her older sister played on the team before her and now she had

Becca, she was like a second child to her. She hated to see her so tense and scared, it broke her heart.

Coach Hill knew the best ways to get Becca to calm down and convince her everything was going to be okay. And that was going to be a huge bonus for Olivia and Dr. Jenkins.

"Olivia, if it's possible, can you hold off the exam for maybe ten minutes? Give Becca some time to calm down and relax? I've know her for eight years, I just want to talk to her and help her calm herself down." Coach Hill says.

Olivia looks at Dr. Jenkins, "Will you be able to come back and do her exam if we let Shelby talk to Rebecca for a few minutes?"

Dr. Jenkins replies, "I've got to go check on another patient down the hall, and after I'm done with him, I'll come back and do Rebecca's exam."

Olivia nods and slowly lets go of Rebecca's hand. "I'll be back when Dr. Jenkins does the exam. It's going to be okay."

Olivia walks out the door to call Elliot. She needed to see how things with the boyfriend and the crime scene went, and if they had any new leads.

As soon as Olivia leaves Rebecca's tears become more relevant and Coach Hill can see this. She sits on the bed next to Rebecca and instantly the teen leans into her and sobs uncontrollably.

She immediately embraces the teen in a hug and rubs her back to help her calm down. "You're safe now sugar, I'm right here. It's just us. No one can hurt you." She says, reassuring Rebecca that everything will be fine.

She can feel Rebecca take a shaky deep breath. She knows what she just said always helps Rebecca calm down. While she is just hugging Becca, she has a flashback, one that she didn't want to return ever again.

***FLASHBACK*  
**_Coach Hill is sitting at her desk reading her emails. She hears a knock on her office door, "Come in." she says._

_She can't even count to three before the door is wide open and a beaten, broken, and crying Rebecca is standing in the doorway. _

_She immediately gets up to catch the teen before she sinks to the floor in heavy sobs. _

"_You're safe now sugar, I'm right here. It's just us. No one can hurt you." she says to Rebecca as she hugs her and helps her into a chair._

_Becca struggles to catch her breath and she knows she's been trying to run away from someone. She just cant imagine who. "Take some deep breaths honey, it's all okay." she says pulling her chair over to the square table in the middle where Rebecca was sitting. _

"_NO IT'S NOT OKAY!!" "HE HURT ME, AND HE SAID IF I TOLD ANYONE HE'D KILL ME!" she screamed and put her head down on the table. _

_Immediately Coach Hill knew where and how Rebecca had always gotten her bruises, she knew they weren't from volleyball, she'd never seen Becca fall and get bruised in class or at the games, but that was always her excuse, and Coach Hill knew that where her bruises were, they definitely did not come from volleyball. _

"_Honey, is it Jackson?" she calmly asked. _

_She saw Becca nod her head yes on the table and immediately it broke her heart to know that the boy she'd been dating for 5 months had done all this to her. _

_She immediately called the Assistant Principal and they busted her now ex-boyfriend and then she started dating Danny, and he was so good to Becca, it made her happy to see that.  
_***END FLASHBACK***

Coach Hill blinked her eyes a few times to get that image of Becca out of her mind and focus on her now, cradled in her arms and about to endure her second rape kit in less than four years.

She could feel Rebecca's breathing beginning to even out and return to normal. This was good. But she could see the clock read 12:35 and she knew she needed to call her mother back, but the woman could seriously wait.

"See honey, you're doing fine, I know this isn't easy for you. But I won't leave until it's all done. I stuck with you two years ago and I'm not leaving you tonight." She reassures her.

Rebecca had slowly let go of Coach Hill and was laying back on the bed but the heavy sobs were down to almost inaudible whimpers and the tears were beginning to trickle away.

Coach Hill smiles at her and says, "Sugar, I know you don't want me to, but before Olivia and Dr. Jenkins come back for the exam, I need to call your mom back. I told her to give me at least 30 minutes and it's been 20."

Rebecca looks down and starts twiddling her thumbs, which Coach Hill knows is a nervous habit of hers.

"Hey, baby girl, look at me for just a second. I'm going to make sure that what happened two years ago doesn't happen again, okay." "I know your mom freaked when I told her it was Jackson hurting you but that's only because she was best friends with his mom. We worked it out and she understood remember?" Coach Hill tells her.

Just then Olivia walk back in to see a much calmer Rebecca and smiles at Coach Hill.

"I'm going to have to call her mother back. She said to give her thirty minutes." Coach Hill tells Olivia.

"I can do it." She says. "And you can stay here while Dr. Jenkins starts the rape kit."

Rebecca looks at Olivia with fear in her eyes and Olivia says, "It's okay. Your boyfriend told my partner Elliot what happened two years ago. Becca just looked at Coach Hill and Coach Hill just put her hand on her shoulder, "Let Olivia call your mom. She will be able to control her and can keep her from coming here as long as you want her to."

Coach Hill gives Olivia Lauren's number and says, "About two years ago, the mother went ballistic on her and she had to stay with me for a few days. She was terrified and just wanted to get on with her life and start to heal. But the mom yelled at her every day for almost a week saying that she was worthless and stupid and just all kinds of mean things. So just keep that in mind."

Olivia walks out to call the mother and Dr. Jenkins walks back in to start the exam. "Are we ready? It's not going to take long at all, I know you can do this." she says. All Rebecca can do is squeeze Coach Hill's hand and try to hide her fear, so she fakes a smile at the doctor.

**A/N: Okay so, I thought of the flashback idea and thought it would work so I tried it and I love it. I know this is probably the longest chapter but I wanted to make it that way. Don't worry the exam and the call with the mother come next! And after that the boyfriend returns to reveal who he thinks her attacker is. REVIEW TIME!!!!!! **


	6. The Exam

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters(Rebecca, Coach Hill, Danny and the man in the black truck, and all the doctors in the hospital.) The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Rebecca looks at Olivia with fear in her eyes and Olivia says, "It's okay. Your boyfriend told my partner Elliot what happened two years ago. Becca just looked at Coach Hill and Coach Hill just put her hand on her shoulder, "Let Olivia call your mom. She will be able to control her and can keep her from coming here as long as you want her to."

Coach Hill gives Olivia Lauren's number and says, "About two years ago, the mother went ballistic on her and she had to stay with me for a few days. She was terrified and just wanted to get on with her life and start to heal. But the mom yelled at her every day for almost a week saying that she was worthless and stupid and just all kinds of mean things. So just keep that in mind."

Olivia walks out to call the mother and Dr. Jenkins walks back in to start the exam. "Are we ready? It's not going to take long at all, I know you can do this." she says. All Rebecca can do is squeeze Coach Hill's hand and try to hide her fear, so she fakes a smile at the doctor.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**REBECCA STEVENS' EXAM ROOM  
MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL  
12:40am**

Coach Hill smiles at Rebecca who is absolutely terrified and says, "Honey, I'll let you stay with me tonight, it's all going to be fine. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

"Promise?" Becca mutters like a small child as Dr. Jenkins begins to slightly recline the bed.

"Yes, sugar, I promise." Coach Hill replies as a blond nurse walks in to help Dr. Jenkins with the exam.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Jennifer. You must be Rebecca." she kindly introduces herself to the terrified teen.

"I have to ask, are you her mother?" she says to Coach Hill.

"No. I'm her coach. She was attacked after our game and I saw her after it happened and knew we had to do something." Coach Hill replies.

"Since she's under eighteen, we need you to sign her consent forms." Jennifer says.

Becca looks at Coach Hill silently begging her not to but she tells Becca, "Honey, I'm signing. I did two years ago remember? It's going to be alright."

When she says this, Jennifer hands her the forms to sign and Becca just closes her eyes. Becca now realizes the nurse doesn't know what happened two years ago, nor does she want her to find out.

Becca is slightly beginning to remember that her attack two years ago was much like tonight, but she's too scared to mention it to the detectives or Coach Hill.

Dr. Jenkins begins her exam while she can't take her terrified eyes off of Coach Hill who just brushes the sweaty brunette hair off of her forehead.

Halfway through the exam, Jennifer comes back with the "morning after pill" and following behind her is Detective Benson.

Detective Benson sighs at Coach Hill silently telling her that the mother is extremely angry. Coach Hill understands her silent expression and nods.

Becca turns her head to see the strong brunette woman standing by her bed. "Is she mad at me?" she quietly asks Olivia.

"She's mad at the fact that you let someone attack you again. But I told her it wasn't your fault and you tried so hard to stop him. But she wouldn't believe me." Olivia tells her.

"But.. I… didn't let him…" "He made… me…" she says, starting to cry.

"I know sweetheart. I understand that he made you, it's not your fault. She still wants to see you." Olivia says calmly.

"NO! Please don't let her come!" Rebecca screams trying to move around in the bed but she can't because her feet are in the stirrups since Dr. Jenkins has been working on the exam.

Just then a tall brunette woman with excessive blond highlights and a Bluetooth device stuck in her ear bursts in the door. "Becca, it's mom."

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!!!" Becca screams at Olivia turning to face Coach Hill.

"Honey, why? I won't hurt you." Lauren tells her daughter.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the teen screams at the woman.

Dr. Jenkins has stopped the exam because Becca is too fragile to continue. "Olivia, please, do something. I'm afraid to continue the exam because her muscles are so tense right now, I don't want to hurt her."

"Mrs. Stevens, I know you want to be with your daughter right now but she doesn't want that. It's making it hard for Dr. Jenkins to finish her exam because she's so scared and her muscles are tense." "Let's go get a coffee and talk outside." Olivia says.

Mrs. Stevens reluctantly agrees to her as Olivia leads her out of the room.

Rebecca is scared and crying when the two women leave the room. She gets the sudden realization that she could be pregnant and freaks out.

"I don't wanna get pregnant, what if I'm pregnant?, what will mom do if I'm pregnant?" she worriedly asks.

Then Jennifer says, "I have the pill with me right now. You can go ahead and take it if you think you're ready."

Coach Hill looks at her and says, "Catch your breath before you try to swallow the pill. It will be easier."

Rebecca takes a few shaky deep breaths and Dr. Jenkins is finished with the exam so she removes Rebecca's legs from the stirrups and gets up.

Rebecca sits up on her bed and Jennifer hands her the cup with the pill in it and has a cup of water in her other hand, "Whenever you're ready."

Almost instantly she puts the pill in her mouth and Jennifer hands her the cup of water and she gulps it down.

"We're all done. You can relax now Becca." Dr. Jenkins calmly says to her.

Relief floods Rebecca's face and Coach Hill notices, "That wasn't that bad now was it?" she asks. Rebecca can only nod because her mother has walked back in the room with Olivia.

Coach Hill stands up and walks over to the two women leaving Rebecca sitting in the middle of her bed silently crying.

"Lauren, I know what happened two years ago has some similarity to tonight but this is not her fault. No matter what, she didn't want this and she wants you to believe that." she says to her.

"Rebecca Marie, remember what I told you when you were attacked two years ago?? Not to let it happen again. Look what you just did!!! You let someone attack you again, for the second time at this school. We're moving schools." her mom yells at her.

"NO MOM! I'M A JUNIOR!! I'M THE STAR VARSITY PLAYER! I CAN'T LEAVE MY TEAM NOW! WE JUST FRIGGEN WON STATE! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN CONGRAGULATE ME!" Rebecca screams and then breaks down into tears.

"Look Mrs. Stevens, she DID NOT let anyone attack her, it's never the victim's fault. Moving schools is not the right answer." Olivia says.

"I'm glad you won state honey, but you give in too easily and don't fight back and this is what the end result is, every time." Lauren replies.

"HE SAID HE'D KILL ME AND DANY IF I DID OR SAID ANYTHING!!! I WAS TOO SCARED TO DO ANYTHING!" Rebecca yells at her.

"He verbally threatened her. Like she said, she was too scared to fight back because she didn't want to die. In her case, she made the right decision. She protected herself from any further harm." Olivia says to the angry woman.

"Danny was gonna take me to Subway to get a sandwich, we were going to meet some of the other girls there and celebrate. But this is were I ended up, do you think I wanted this mom???" Becca says.

"We're still moving." is all Lauren can reply as she storms out the door followed by a slightly angry Detective Benson.

"I'm not leaving. I don't care what she says. Even if that means I have to come stay with you. I'm graduating from Manhattan." "She doesn't care that I wasn't asking for this, I don't know why." Becca cries to Coach Hill.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. It's almost Christmas and I'm busy, plus with the six weeks almost ending, I've had tests galore, but since we missed a week of school for Hurricane Ike, our finals aren't until January… aarrgg. I just uploaded chapter 7 of Concrete Angel last night and got like 10 reviews in under an hour!!! THANK YOU! So lets do that again with this one!! Ch 7 Will be up sooner!! I promise!**


	7. I Don't Wanna Go Home

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters(Rebecca, Coach Hill, Danny and the man in the black truck, and all the doctors in the hospital.) The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"He verbally threatened her. Like she said, she was too scared to fight back because she didn't want to die. In her case, she made the right decision. She protected herself from any further harm." Olivia says to the angry woman.

"Danny was gonna take me to Subway to get a sandwich, we were going to meet some of the other girls there and celebrate. But this is were I ended up, do you think I wanted this mom???" Becca says.

"We're still moving." is all Lauren can reply as she storms out the door followed by a slightly angry Detective Benson.

"I'm not leaving. I don't care what she says. Even if that means I have to come stay with you. I'm graduating from Manhattan." "She doesn't care that I wasn't asking for this, I don't know why." Becca cries to Coach Hill.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**OUTSIDE REBECCA STEVENS' ER ROOM  
MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL  
****12:50am**

Lauren is steamed as she slams Becca's door shut hard enough to make the blinds rattle in recoil. "Why the hell did she let herself get raped AGAIN?!?!" she yells at Detective Benson.

"Lauren, how many times am I going to have to tell you, SHE DID NOT DESERVE THIS OR LET ANYONE HURT HER!!??" Olivia answers.

Just then Elliot walks up carrying a blue and orange letterman jacket. "Olivia, I could hear that all the way down the hall."

She turns at him and just glares.

"What are you doing with my daughter's letter jacket?" Mrs. Stevens angrily questions Elliot.

"Danny gave it to me. He said he thought Becca might want it, and I have her cell phone, wallet, keys, and iPod." Elliot answers.

"Where is he?? Did he hurt my daughter?" Lauren asks.

"I let him go home. He's not a suspect in this case, he's a witness. He was nice enough to give me her things so she would have them." the man answers.

"Give them to me." the woman orders and Elliot calmly hands over the jacket and other items.

He looks at Olivia and then in the widow at Rebecca, his best friend's daughter holding onto his own daughter's volleyball coach and sighs.

"Have we got any new leads yet?" Olivia asks her partner.

"Not yet. CSU found some hairs and blood at the scene and they're sending it to the lab." "Danny said that he thinks he know who might have hurt her but he's not exactly sure if the guy he thinks actually did it." Elliot answers.

"DAMN! JACKSON!!" The mother yells.

"Mrs. Stevens, calm down. Can you tell us who Jackson is?" Olivia asks.

"THAT SLUT'S EX BOYFRIEND!!! She dated him before she started dating Danny. And that Damned boy beat her and raped her once already, then she told this crazy coach who tried to make her press charges on the boy, but I didn't want her to. Then she made up this story that I constantly yelled at her and beat her so she could stay with the coach for a few days." Mrs. Stevens angrily replies.

"Lauren, your daughter is not a slut just because she was raped. We don't know if it's Jackson yet. We'll definitely talk to him and see what he has to say about the previous attack and where he was tonight." Elliot says.

As he is finishing his sentence Dr. Jenkins comes back with Rebecca's release papers.

"She's ready to go home. All you have to do is sign these. I have a pair of sweatpants that she can have if she doesn't have anything else to wear. And I only had a large sweatshirt and I thought it would be a little big on her, but since I saw she had on a coat, she'd be okay." She says to the group of adults.

"Give me that clipboard, I'm taking her home. She's done with you guys for the night. And good luck getting to talk to her again, because my lawyer won't let you." Lauren says.

Olivia gets scared at this comment and walks into Rebecca's room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**REBECCA STEVENS' ROOM  
MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL  
1:00am.**

Olivia calmly walks in and sees Rebecca has drifted off into a light sleep because her eyes quickly open up at the sound of the door.

"Well? What happened?" Coach Hill sleepily asks.

"Her mother wants to take her home. She's signing the release papers now. I was quick enough to get this from the doctor and my partner brought these from your boyfriend." She says kindly handing over a pair of grey sweatpants, a blue and orange letter jacket, a cell phone, wallet, car keys, and an iPod.

"Olivia, do something, I don't want to go home with her tonight. Please!" Rebecca says.

Olivia looks at Coach Hill and Shelby says, "I can take her. We have room at our house, she's stayed with us before. We only have a son that's 6 years younger than she is. He knows that when she's with us that something bad happened and he leaves her alone."

"Come with me and lets see what we can do." Olivia says.

"Sugar, I'll be right back, don't worry. I'm going to make sure that I can take you to my house." Shelby calmly says leaving Rebecca to lean back on the bed and close her eyes.

The two women walk outside to find two more women and a man standing around the door of the room.

Coach Hill immediately asks, "Is there a possibility that I could take Becca with me and let her stay with me for the rest of these early morning hours and bring her either to the station or home later?"

"I don't see why not." Elliot says. Olivia smiles at him but the mother frowns.

"Did she manipulate some kind of story again this time?" Lauren asks

"No. I've learned from experience as a mother myself and from knowing your daughter for eight years that when your angry at your child for something they couldn't control, it's useless, and it makes them feel like they've done something wrong when they haven't." Shelby says.

"Well, she let that boy hurt her two years ago, and she got hurt again tonight." Lauren says, "She obviously is doing something she shouldn't be."

"I'm not going to go around in circles with you Lauren, I want to take your daughter, and she doesn't want to go home, she's told Detective Benson that. I'll bring her home when she's ready. I did two years ago didn't I?" Shelby tells the woman.

Olivia then says, "Lauren, your daughter has expressed her fear of going home to you multiple times tonight. I think for her safety, it's best that she goes with Shelby. I want Shelby to bring her to the station around noon so we can get her statement, and then we can see what happens from there, if it all goes well, you can take her."

Elliot looks at Olivia and realizes she's afraid that Rebecca is going through some of the things she did and is getting worried. "Mrs. Stevens, We're not officially taking your daughter away from you. We're just protecting her. I know you won't do anything to hurt her but since she's expressed her fears, we have to make sure she's going to be okay."

"Damn, Elliot. You've known Jon since he was in the marines! You know he wouldn't hurt Becca and neither would I. Are you going to let a crazy sixteen year old convince you to let her stay with someone else?" Lauren snaps.

Just then Becca comes out of her room because Dr. Jenkins came in and unhooked all the monitors and said she could leave.

"Hey sugar, we're about to leave." Shelby says as she wraps her arm around the teen.

Elliot gets a good look at his best friends daughter for the first time tonight, she's wearing a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, a blue and orange letter jacket and a pair of volleyball tennis shoes. Her brunette hair is up in a disheveled sweaty bun and she has a good sized bandage on the left side of her forehead by her eyebrow.

Becca gives her mom the 'I hate you' stare and looks at Olivia who says, "We're letting you go with your coach tonight, but she's going to have to bring you to the station by noon so we can get your statement and then we have to let you go back home."

"No, Olivia, don't make me go back home." Becca says as the nurse comes in with a wheelchair, "She's not walking out of here, it's hospital policy."

Shelby then helps Becca into the wheelchair and says, "Look sweetheart, it's one in the morning, I know you've got to be tired. We're going to do what Olivia says and when we're at the station later, I'll talk to someone about you getting to stay with me longer okay?"

Lauren glares at Shelby and Elliot says, "Lets all leave, Lauren, I know you don't want this to happen but we're only trying to do what's best for Becca…"

"Best for Becca??? That crazy woman always thinks she knows what's best for MY DAUGHTER! Just because she had her sister before she coached Becca doesn't mean she knows what's best for my child!!" Lauren yells pointing at Shelby.

Becca who is now sitting in the wheelchair feels helpless and small but she still shakes her head no and puts her hand up in the air trying to find Shelby's.

"MOM, shut up and go home. I don't want to be with you right now. LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Becca yells.

Elliot sees that Becca truly is afraid of her mother and intervenes, "Lauren, let's go before I have to arrest you. You'll see your daughter later, after she's had time to get some sleep. By then maybe she'll change her mind." as he begins to force the woman towards the door.

Shelby, who is holding Becca's hand looks at Olivia and sighs, "God, I hated that woman when I had her older daughter Brittany. But for some reason she didn't have these issues with her, it was just Becca, because she played on my junior varsity for 2 years while her sister was still here and she had these same issues."

Olivia smiles at the teen who is struggling to keep her eyes open and says, 'Let's go. I know you've got to be tired. Get some rest and I'll see you around noon."

Becca nods in agreement and yawns. Olivia pushes the chair while Shelby walks along side her, still holding Becca's hand while the nurse is on the other side.

Once they get to the parking lot, they see Elliot waiting for Olivia because she left her car at the scene and he gets out, "I thought you might need a ride back, Fin took your car back to the station."

"Thanks El." She yawns and gets in.

The nurse helps Shelby get Becca from the wheelchair into her car and smiles, "I hope everything turns out okay, I heard part of your argument and it broke my heart that her mother had to be that way."

"I'll work things out, Becca trusts me and she knows I'll do what's right." Shelby says, "Thanks for everything."

The nurse pushes the empty wheelchair back into the ER and Shelby gets into her car and notices Becca is already asleep. She decides to let her sleep and turns off her radio.

She texts her husband, _"I've got Becca, get the guest bedroom ready. I'm going to give her something to eat and then she's going straight to bed. Tell Bradley to go ahead and go to bed, I'll come see him later."_

After pressing send, she drives off. Silently praying things will turn out the way she wants them to.

**A/N: I know this chapter is so long! I just didn't want to leave any cliffhangers because I didn't know when I would be able to update again! I hope yall are enjoying this story. It's my favorite that I have written. Next up is the scene at the house, and then they go to the precinct where there's some big E/O drama. Concrete Angel will be up soon!! **


	8. Home

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters(Rebecca, Coach Hill, Danny and the man in the black truck, and all the doctors in the hospital.) The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The nurse helps Shelby get Becca from the wheelchair into her car and smiles, "I hope everything turns out okay, I heard part of your argument and it broke my heart that her mother had to be that way."

"I'll work things out, Becca trusts me and she knows I'll do what's right." Shelby says, "Thanks for everything."

The nurse pushes the empty wheelchair back into the ER and Shelby gets into her car and notices Becca is already asleep. She decides to let her sleep and turns off her radio.

She texts her husband, _"I've got Becca, get the guest bedroom ready. I'm going to give her something to eat and then she's going straight to bed. Tell Bradley to go ahead and go to bed, I'll come see him later."_

After pressing send, she drives off. Silently praying things will turn out the way she wants them to.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**ELLIOT STABLER'S CAR  
EN ROUTE TO OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK.**

Olivia couldn't help but think Rebecca's situation was much like her own when she was that age. She didn't know if the mother was an alcoholic or not. But it still broke her heart and she was trying so hard to hide her silent tears.

Elliot knew his partner would become emotionally attached to this case, and so would he. Olivia hadn't said a word to him since they got in the car. "Olivia, are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine El." She tells the man wishing he'd just shut up.

"Livia, I know you're upset, I can see the tears. It's going to be okay." He says.

"Elliot, didn't you see how that mother reacted? We can't let Becca go back to her." "I'm afraid she'll snap and seriously hurt Becca." Olivia tells him.

"Liv, right now she's not with her mother. She's with Shelby remember? I've know her since she was a baby, her parents wouldn't do anything to hurt her, they never have." Elliot says, trying to calm his partner.

"How do you know?! She could have been hiding it trying to protect her parents, she knew you were a cop, and her father's best friend." Olivia says.

"Calm down Liv, It's one in the morning, I know you haven't slept in two days. I'm taking you home and we'll deal with this when they come to the precinct at noon." Elliot says.

Olivia closes her eyes and rests her head on the headrest. She falls asleep instantly, she hasn't gotten a decent amount of sleep since Sealview and Elliot knows it.

They arrive at her apartment and he carries her in and lays her down on her bed, letting her sleep. He silently leaves and goes home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**SHELBY HILL'S DRIVEWAY  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****1:30am.**

Rebecca slept the entire way home from the hospital, she had a long weekend and she had just been attacked, she had no energy left.

Shelby's husband Robert met them outside when they pulled up. Shelby got out of the car first and hugged him. She felt the paws of her dog, Fancy scratching at her leg. She bends down to pet her and she starts licking her face, she laughs and stands up.

She walks around to the passenger side of her car to where Rebecca is sleeping, "I can't believe that this is the second time she's had to go through this."

Robert hugs her and said, "It's going to be okay. We'll help her get through this like we did last time. It might be harder but it's worth it."

She smiles and opens the door, careful not to hurt Becca. Becca mumbled and stirred in her seat.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Robert asks.

"I don't know. She might not want you to. She wouldn't let any of the men at the hospital touch her." Shelby says.

She puts her arm on Becca's shoulder and whispers, "Honey, we're home." Before Rebecca can say anything else, She feels Fancy jump on her lap and tries so hard not to freak out, she loves Fancy but tonight she's terrified of being touched.

Shelby laughs and says, "Looks like someone's happy to see you." picking up the Yorkie who's wagging it's tail and handing it to her husband.

"Yeah." Becca mumbles and unbuckles her seatbelt, "I'm cold."

"Okay, let's get you inside where it's warm." Shelby says helping the teen out of the Escalade.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**INSIDE SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE.  
****1:35am. **

Robert opens the door and lets the dog run inside the house. Becca smiles because she has come back with a toy and wants to play.

"Are you hungry sweetheart?" Shelby asks.

"A little." Becca answers, tossing the dog toy across the living room.

"What would you like? I'm not cooking a whole lot right now but when Bradley wakes up I'll make a big breakfast." she tells her.

"Just a bowl of cereal." Becca answers.

"No problem." Shelby kindly replies. "Robert, will you go get the bed in the guest bedroom ready?" she asks.

"Sure honey." He answers and walks upstairs.

Shelby makes Becca a bowl of Frosted Cheerios, she knows it's her favorite. The teen eases herself into the chair at the kitchen table and Shelby puts the bowl in front of her and sits down next to her.

Becca looks at the bowl with the little round pieces of cereal floating in the milk and slowly picks up her spoon to begin eating. She takes a small bite and puts the spoon down.

"Sugar, you need to eat something." Shelby says, smiling.

"I don't know if I'm hungry anymore." Becca says swirling the spoon around in the bowl.

"It's okay. I knew you probably wouldn't be that hungry so I only made a small bowl." Shelby says.

"I was starving at the hospital but for some reason that pill made me not want to eat." Becca tells her.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just take one more bite for me and you can go to sleep." Shelby kindly says.

Becca scoops a small amount of cereal onto her spoon and forces herself to eat it. She gulps down the rest of the orange juice and starts to stand up.

Shelby gets up with her and says, "Don't worry about the dishes, I'll get Robert to do them later."

Becca smiles and struggles to keep her eyes open as Shelby helps her up the stairs. They meet Robert on the landing halfway up the stairs and Becca is barely awake. "Do you want me to carry her?" he asks.

Shelby feels the teen squeeze her hand and she shakes her head no. "No. She's fine. We're almost there." "Come on sugar, just a few more steps and then you can lay down." she says reassuringly.

They make it up the stairs and when they get into the guest bedroom, Fancy has jumped up on the bed and is wagging her tail with a toy in her mouth.

"FANCY! Get down girl." Shelby says to her dog and motions for Robert to do something with her. He picks up the dog and puts it out of the room.

Becca sits down on the bed and Shelby says, "Thanks honey. But I think I've got it from here."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**MEANWHILE…  
****REBECCA STEVENS' APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK.**

Lauren walks into her apartment and slams the door, "Damn woman. She's trying to take our daughter away again. And that Elliot jerk is helping her." She yells at her husband.

"What the hell did she do this time??" Jon asks, angry.

"That bitch got herself raped and told that stupid Shelby Hill and she called the police. And that ELLIOT was there at the scene, he was at the hospital too, he convinced Shelby that it would be okay for Becca's safety that she went home with her instead of me!" Lauren yells at the man.

"We've got to do something about that woman." Jon says.

"Hurting anyone isn't going to do us any good." "Moving might." Lauren angrily tells her husband, reaching in the back of the refrigerator for a beer.

"Well if you wouldn't have slapped the dammed kid around the first time, she might not have." Jon yells back, "And you were drunk, which made it look even worse."

"Those stupid police let our daughter go with Shelby and they want her to bring her to the station and THEY are going to decide if Becca gets to stay here or with SHELBY!!" Lauren says, furiously gulping down her beer.

"And if you show up drunk, do you think they are going to let her come back???" Jon yells.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****2:00am**

"Hey coach? Can I rinse off in the shower?" Becca asks.

"Sure honey, I think some of your stuff may still be there. And I know your pajamas are in the dresser in the middle drawer." Shelby says. "I'm just going to go check on Bradley, I'll be right back."

Shelby walks out of the guest bedroom, slightly closing the door behind her and walks into her own son's bedroom.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**STABLER RESIDENCE  
****QUEENS, NEW YORK  
2:15 am**

Elliot quietly opens his front door, trying not to wake anyone up. The house is dark and silent, Elliot believes that everyone is asleep.

He walks into his bedroom and finds Kathy sitting wide awake on the bed, "I thought you'd be asleep by now." he says to her.

"I finally got Eli back to sleep. He'd been up for almost an hour. You know I hate it when you're out late at work." She tells him.

"Well I'm sorry I'm a cop. There was a rape and Liv and I had to be there. Then I had to drive her home because she left her car at the scene when she rode with the victim in the ambulance and Fin drove it back to the station." he says.

"You sure spent a long time with Liv. You left at 11:30 and it's 2:15." she says, becoming angry.

"I wasn't with her the whole time Kathy. I stayed at the scene and then I had to go to the hospital to get her." he says back.

"Sure Elliot. Whatever you say. I'm going to sleep." she angrily says.

She lays down to go to sleep and Elliot walks into the bathroom to get in the shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSEMANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

**2:20am**

Becca is finished with her shower and comes downstairs dressed in blue pajama bottoms with a old orange t-shirt that reads, 'Manhattan Freshman Volleyball 2006.'

Shelby sees her and says, "Hey honey, do you feel any better?"

"A little." the teen yawns in response.

"Sugar, it's almost 2:30 in the morning, we need to get you to bed because we have to be at the station by noon." she tells her.

Becca nods in agreement and turns to walk back up the stairs as Shelby gets up to follow her. Once they get to the bedroom, Becca instantly lies down on the bed and Shelby pulls the sheets over her.

"Do you want me to stay?" Shelby asks.

"Please." is all Becca can reply.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep. Then I'm going downstairs and going to bed." she tells the teen as she walks to the chair in the corner and closes her eyes.

Becca rolls over to where she can see Coach Hill and closes her eyes trying to fall asleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the waits. I've just been really busy because it's the holidays. Don't worry, Concrete Angel will be up today, if not tomorrow. I hope every one had a Merry Christmas and a happy holidays!! New years is just around the corner!!! **


	9. Sleep, for some

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters(Rebecca, Coach Hill, Danny and the man in the black truck, and all the doctors in the hospital.) The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Sugar, it's almost 2:30 in the morning, we need to get you to bed because we have to be at the station by noon." she tells her.

Becca nods in agreement and turns to walk back up the stairs as Shelby gets up to follow her. Once they get to the bedroom, Becca instantly lies down on the bed and Shelby pulls the sheets over her.

"Do you want me to stay?" Shelby asks.

"Please." is all Becca can reply.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep. Then I'm going downstairs and going to bed." she tells the teen as she walks to the chair in the corner and closes her eyes.

Becca rolls over to where she can see Coach Hill and closes her eyes trying to fall asleep.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
TWO HOURS LATER  
4:15am.**

"_Don't say anything or I'll kill you and Danny!!"_ Becca tosses and turns in her sleep.

"Noo…" Becca mumbles in her sleep.

Coach Hill is sleeping on the chair and hears the teen mumbling so she opens her eyes and sees her tossing restlessly. She gets up and walks over to the bed and gently puts her arm on the girl's shoulder, "Honey?"

Becca's eyes shoot open because she felt Shelby touching her. She blinks several times and realizes it's Coach Hill. She sighs in relief and tears pool up in her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Shelby asks.

Becca sits up, allowing the woman to sit next to her, "I… I…"

"Had a bad dream?" Shelby finishes the teen's sentence.

Becca nods her head yes and leans into the woman who gives her a hug. "It's going to be okay. Shh…" Shelby says, rubbing her back.

"No it's not." Becca mumbles into her coach's shoulder.

"Are you afraid of your mom?" Shelby asks.

"Kinda." the teen quietly answers.

Becca picks her head up and Shelby puts her hands on the teen's shoulders and says, "Honey, look at me, your mom won't be able to hurt you or do anything to you that you don't want her to anymore. Okay?"

"How? When we get to the station I guarantee you she's gonna be there and she's already angry. She probably went home and drank, and I'm pretty sure she's gonna show up without my dad with her and she's gonna be drunk." Becca says.

"Sugar, listen, right now it's 4:20, I want you to lay back down and try to fall asleep again. We'll talk about it later, okay?" Shelby says, getting up off the bed and pulling the covers over Becca.

"I don't know if I can sleep anymore." Becca says.

"Why? Did your dream scare you?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah. _It_ was there, in the parking lot." the teen answers.

"Oh, honey. It's going to be okay. The detectives are working hard to find out who hurt you." "All you can do right now is rest." Shelby tells the teen.

Becca yawns and says, "What if they haven't found him yet? I don't want him to come back and hurt me because I told the police."

"Don't worry. You can talk to Detective Benson about that later, okay?" Shelby reassures her. "I'm going to set the alarm for 6:30. I'll get up and go downstairs, take a shower, do my hair and by then it'll be almost eight and Bradley will most likely be getting up, and I'll have Robert start breakfast."

Becca nods in agreement and yawns again. She closes her eyes as Shelby walks back over to the chair and tries to fall back asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MEANWHILE…**

**OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Olivia had been asleep since Elliot dropped her off around two.

She woke up from a dream… it was her and her mother when she was about Becca's age, her mother was drunk and she wanted to go out with some friends, but her mother told her no and started beating her. _"God I hate those dreams."_ the woman thought to herself as she looked around the room and realized it was her own.

She noticed she was still dressed in what she had on the day before and wasn't wearing her shoes, nor was she under the covers. Then she remembered there had been a case and she fell asleep in Elliot's car on the way home from the hospital.

She sits up and noticed a piece of paper laying on her nightstand,

_Liv,_

_When you wake up, please read this. We caught a case at Manhattan High, a 16 year old girl was raped and you rode with her to the hospital, and left your car at the scene. (Don't worry, Fin drove it back to the precinct.) I gave you a ride home from the hospital around 1:30 and you fell asleep in my car. I knew you needed the sleep so I carried you in and laid you down on your bed. Your shoes are on the floor by the dresser, your purse, gun, and badge are on the bench at the foot of your bed and your coat is on the hanger by the door. I didn't want to wake you up because I didn't know if you were going to be able to fall asleep again, so I quietly left after writing this note. Cragen told Munch and Fin to do the perp search because he knew you & I needed the sleep, more you than me. He wants us at the office by 6:30, the girl and her coach are coming in at noon. _

_Sweet Dreams,_

_Elliot._

Olivia gets herself out of bed completely and looks at the clock, 4:20. She walks to the end of her bed and sure enough, her stuff is right where Elliot said it would be. She goes into her bathroom and decides to put on her pajamas and sleep for almost an hour and then get up and get in the shower and call Elliot for a ride. So she sets her alarm for 5:15 and gets back in bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**50 MINUTES LATER  
OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****5:15am.**

Olivia wakes up to the music playing from her alarm,

"_I've never liked the rain 'till I walked through it with you_

_Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through_

_On the darkest day there's always light, and now I see it too_

_But I've never liked the rain till I walked through it with you."_

She groggily wipes her eyes and gets up, walks into her kitchen and starts a pot of water for coffee. She sits on the stool at the counter listening to the song playing from her bedroom.

"_like the rain I have fallen for you…_

_And I know just why you're like the rain_

_Always callin for you, I'm fallin for you _

_Just like the rain.."_

She notices the water beginning to steam through her tea kettle and gets up to turn off the burner. She pours herself a cup of coffee and walks back into her room to turn on the water for her shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**STABLER RESIDENCE  
QUEENS, NEW YORK  
****5:20am**

Elliot's alarm goes off but his is just _"Beep, beep, beep."_ he hits it to turn it off and gets out of bed, trying not to wake Kathy.

He walks into his kitchen and finds leftover cinnamon rolls from the day before, eats one and walks back into his room, gets his clothes from the closet and goes into the bathroom and turns on his shower.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
****ONE POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****5:25am**

Detectives Munch and Tutuola have been at their computers all hours of the morning trying to find some guy.

"Why can't we be El and Liv, they're probably asleep, or just waking up. Knowing them, they probably stayed at Liv's apartment." Detective Munch says.

"Man, get real. Elliot's with Kathy, not Olivia. It's too early for one of your theories." Fin says, "But he's gonna have to pick her up because I drove her car back here, which I think was kinda stupid."

"Fin, I think I've found something." John says.

"What?"

"There's one kid at Manhattan High with a pretty nasty record in the principals office." "Says he's beat up his girlfriend and his grades suck. It also says something about the girlfriend didn't want to press charges on him because she didn't want to deal with the media because she played volleyball." John answers.

Fin gets up and says, "Let me see. What's this kid's name?"

"Says it's Jackson Hightower. He's a senior." John answers.

"Lets pick this kid up at a decent hour." "But we've gotta confirm that Becca was the volleyball player he dated." Fin answers.

"I'll go tell Cragen." John says, getting up with the file.

Fin walks over to the coffee machine as his partner walks into their superior's office and pours himself a cup.

John walks out of the office smiling but his expression changes when Fin says, "Who made the coffee?"

"We're the only two here. Who do you think made it?" John answers.

"This sure ain't the pot that Elliot made at eight yesterday morning." Fin says.

"Fine. I made the coffee, it seems to me like everyone here doesn't like my coffee,. Good thing I want to open up a bar, not a coffee shop." John answers.

"You're not opening up a bar, John. We're trying to catch a rapist." his partner reminds him.

"I know that." John replies, "I think I found him already… the Jackson kid."

"All we can do now is wait for the girl to tell Liv that it was him she dated, then you can have all the glory." Detective Tutuola says, annoyed.

**A/N: I know this really didn't have much Rebecca stuff in it because she's sleeping. I decided to venture into the detectives activities at this point. John's hunch may be right… you're going to have to wait to find out! Ha! Next up, Elliot picks up Liv, Shelby and Becca wake up, and Elliot and Olivia find out about John's hunch before Becca arrives. **

**A/N2: The song used as Olivia's alarm is Clint Black's "Like the Rain" I don't own it.**


	10. Waking Up to Bad Dreams

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters(Rebecca, Coach Hill, Danny and the man in the black truck, and all the doctors in the hospital.) The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Fin walks over to the coffee machine as his partner walks into their superior's office and pours himself a cup.

John walks out of the office smiling but his expression changes when Fin says, "Who made the coffee?"

"We're the only two here. Who do you think made it?" John answers.

"This sure ain't the pot that Elliot made at eight yesterday morning." Fin says.

"Fine. I made the coffee, it seems to me like everyone here doesn't like my coffee,. Good thing I want to open up a bar, not a coffee shop." John answers.

"You're not opening up a bar, John. We're trying to catch a rapist." his partner reminds him.

"I know that." John replies, "I think I found him already… the Jackson kid."

"All we can do now is wait for the girl to tell Liv that it was him she dated, then you can have all the glory." Detective Tutuola says, annoyed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OLIVIA BENSON'S APPARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****5:35 am**

Olivia has just about finished getting ready when her cell phone begins to ring from her nightstand.

"Benson." she answers.

"Liv, it's Elliot." the man on the other end of the line says.

"Hey El." She says yawning.

"Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah. You could have woken me up before you left though."

"I'm sorry. You looked so peaceful and I knew you needed the sleep."

"Whatever El. When are you coming to pick me up?" she asks.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be ready." Olivia replies and hangs up the phone to finish putting on her eyeliner.

She turns off her lights in her bathroom and gets her things from the bench where Elliot had put them earlier. She makes her way into her living room to find her coat hanging on the hook by the front door and grabs the remainder of her coffee from the counter. And just after she finishes, her doorbell rings.

She looks through the peephole and sees her blue eyed partner standing on the other side with a stupid smile on his face.

She opens the door and says, "Hey El." "Why couldn't Fin drive my car here and then catch a cab back to the station?"

"I don't know Liv." "But we've gotta get to the station, John called and he thinks he's found something, actually it's a someone that could be a suspect in this case."

"That was fast." she says as she walks out of the building and locks the door behind her.

The two make their way to Elliot's car just before it starts pouring down rain.

"God, I hope CSU got everything before the rain washes everything away." Olivia says.

"It'll be okay." "They found evidence last night already so I think they'll have enough, and Melinda called me and said they found DNA on the girl."

"Why you instead of me?" Olivia questions.

"I wanted to let you sleep. I was worried about you not getting any sleep in the past couple days, especially when they're hasn't been any major cases and we've been going home at decent times. And now that we've found this case, I know you won't sleep." he answers.

"God El. I'm fine. We have a 16 year old who probably got less sleep than I did last night because she was attacked, and her situation at home may make it even harder for her to get a decent amount of sleep." Olivia reminds him.

The two have now arrived at the precinct and Elliot parks the car and kills the engine. They sit there silently for almost a minute listening to the pounding rain on the windshield. He reaches in the back seat for his umbrella and opens the door to get out. He pops the umbrella open before he gets out and closes his door before he walks around the car to get Olivia. He then opens her door, making sure the umbrella is protecting her from getting wet. She gets out and closes the door behind her. The two walk together under the umbrella inside the building.

Once they reach the squad room, Detectives Fin and Munch are sleepily looking at their computers and Munch has already gotten the pictures and case info up on the board.

"Good morning detectives." John happily says.

"You're too happy too early." Olivia yawns.

"At least Cragen let you go home and get some shut eye, I've been glued to these files and the computer all hours of the morning." John replies.

By the time John has finished his sentence, Elliot has already made his way over to the coffee pot and started a fresh pot of coffee. Olivia has sat down at her desk and booted up her computer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****6:00 am.**

Shelby wakes up thirty minutes before the alarm was set to go off so she gets up from the chair and turns it off so it won't wake Becca before she's ready.

She decides to go downstairs to her bedroom and start getting ready. But as she's leaving the bedroom, Becca starts tossing restlessly in her bed, again, so she decides to stay, just to make sure Becca is okay.

"DON'T!!!! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!" Becca screams in her sleep.

Coach Hill rushes to her side and grabs her hand as she wakes up, panting and crying, "Shhh, it's okay."

Becca sits up and cries as Coach Hill sits on the bed next to her and pulls the sobbing teen into a hug. "Sugar, everything's okay now. You're safe with me. No one can hurt you." she says rubbing Becca's back.

Rebecca just continues to sob into her coach's shoulder without saying anything.

Shelby understands why Rebecca has had two nightmares, in the past two hours, and she silently wishes it wasn't really happening.

Shelby continues rubbing Becca's back and gently rocking her back and forth, like she's comforting a crying baby.

Becca cries on Coach Hill's shoulder for almost ten minutes with out saying anything, "Honey, are you okay?" she asks.

Becca looks up at the woman with tear stained eyes and shakes her head no.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asks, concerned.

"I'm scared." the teen quietly answers.

Shelby takes Becca's hands and says, "Oh, honey, don't worry. I'm here to protect you, and so is Robert. The detectives will make sure no one hurts you again, I promise."

Becca really wants to believe her but she knows her attacker will come back this time, like he promised. "He… he… said he'd hurt me again if I told anyone." she cries.

Coach Hill lets go of one hand and puts it on Becca's shoulder, "He won't. I promise you. When we go talk to the detectives all you have to do is tell them that and they'll make sure you'll be okay until he's locked up."

Rebecca looks down at her hands, where the scars are from two years ago, _"if Shelby saved me from what happened, or almost happened two years ago, then she can save me from this."_ she thinks.

Shelby notices Becca staring at the scars on the backs of her wrist and says, "Honey, look at me, the detectives and I are going to do everything in our power to make sure something like that never has to happen again."

Becca is now down to silent tears that sting when they hit her wrist, she tried to break her fall from the truck but she just reopened old wounds when she hit the ground.

Coach Hill glances at the clock and says, "Hey honey, it's 6:20. I'll stay here for ten more minutes and then I need to start getting dressed, I'll have Robert make breakfast when Bradley gets up, then you can relax and watch some TV, or whatever and we'll need to leave here by eleven it we need to be there by noon."

Becca tries so hard to smile but it doesn't happen, and then she yawns.

"Honey, why don't you lay back down while I get in the shower and I'll come get you when breakfast is ready."

"Okay." the teen yawns as Shelby gets up and helps Becca back under the covers.

Shelby puts her hand on Becca's shoulder and gently rubs it, "Shhh, shhh, shhh, everything's going to be okay." she says to the teen, who is now silently crying.

Becca's eyes slowly close and Shelby takes her hand off her shoulder and turns to leave the room, but looks back to be sure she's truly sleeping and walks out, leaving the door cracked behind her.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait between chapters. I've had some what of a writers block and I couldn't think of what to make happen next. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I hope you read my newest story, "It's Time for a Change." **


	11. Horrible Memories

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Coach Hill glances at the clock and says, "Hey honey, it's 6:20. I'll stay here for ten more minutes and then I need to start getting dressed, I'll have Robert make breakfast when Bradley gets up, then you can relax and watch some TV, or whatever and we'll need to leave here by eleven it we need to be there by noon."

Becca tries so hard to smile but it doesn't happen, and then she yawns.

"Honey, why don't you lay back down while I get in the shower and I'll come get you when breakfast is ready."

"Okay." the teen yawns as Shelby gets up and helps Becca back under the covers.

Shelby puts her hand on Becca's shoulder and gently rubs it, "Shhh, shhh, shhh, everything's going to be okay." she says to the teen, who is now silently crying.

Becca's eyes slowly close and Shelby takes her hand off her shoulder and turns to leave the room, but looks back to be sure she's truly sleeping and walks out, leaving the door cracked behind her.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****6:30am.**

Cragen walks out of his office because he sees the two detectives that he sent home the night before are back at work.

"Good morning guys." the man says.

"Hey Don." Elliot and Olivia reply at the same time.

Cragen realizes the strain in Olivia's voice and becomes concerned, "Liv are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." she answers the man, not looking away from her computer.

"Are you sure? You know Becca and Shelby Hill are coming at noon." he tells her.

"I know that. I'm the one that told them to. I'm just worried about what her mother's going to do." she replies, still looking at her computer screen.

Cragen looks at Elliot who just shrugs his shoulders and tells her, "Let me know if you want to talk. I'm in my office."

"Okay." she replies, trying to get him to go away.

John waits until the man walks back into his office before he tells Olivia his good news, "Hey guys, I think I found a possible rapist."

"Who?" Elliot asks.

"His name's Jackson Hightower." John replies as Olivia's eyes widen.

Elliot can see the tears pooling in his partner's eyes and walks over to her desk, "Liv honey, you're not okay. What's wrong?"

"Don't talk to me like that in front of them." she snaps.

"I'm sorry Liv. I'm just worried about you. Talk to me." he replies.

Before she can say anything Casey Novak walks in the squad room. Olivia hears the sound of her heels hitting the tile floor, gets up and walks to the crib.

The red headed attorney looks at Elliot and then turns her head to the woman quickly walking toward the crib.

"What's wrong with Olivia?" she asks.

John is spinning around in his chair, "You can't even say hello?"

"Don't be rude man. Somethin's obviously wrong with Liv. She normally doesn't act like that." Fin interjects.

"Sorry." John replies.

"I heard you guys caught a new case last night and that John found a suspect. So I figured that I needed to see what this was all about." the woman tells them.

John beams in pride as she says this and Fin glares at him to stop.

"Yeah. 16 year old Rebecca Stevens was raped last night after returning to school after winning the high school volleyball state championship. Her coach and boyfriend found her in the parking lot after the guy sped off and called us. They went to the hospital and then the girl's mother showed up. Rebecca expressed a fear of going home to her mother so Olivia and I let her go home with the coach. They're supposed to be here at noon." Elliot tells the woman.

"Okay. I think I watched that game on TV last night, if I'm thinking right, she's the setter for Manhattan." Casey replies.

"You're right." Elliot tells her.

Casey can hear light sobs coming from the crib and quietly says, "Olivia."

Elliot looks in the direction of the crib and nods, "I don't know if she'll talk to me. You go."

Casey puts her briefcase down on Olivia's desk and makes her way over to the crib.

When she gets there the door is closed so she looks in to find the brunette detective curled up in the corner hiding her head in her knees.

Casey gently knocks on the door but gets no answer in response, "Olivia. It's Casey, let me in."

She still receives no response from Olivia so she opens the door herself and quietly walks in.

"Go away." Olivia says with out looking up.

"Come on Liv. It's just me. I want to help you but if you won't talk, I can't." Casey calmly tells the woman.

The brunette detective picks her head up from her knees but doesn't say anything. Casey walks toward her and kneels down.

"What's wrong honey?" Casey asks, concerned.

"I… I can't." Olivia replies.

"Yes you can. We're all here to help you." Casey calmly says.

"No. Case, you don't get it. I can't."

"What don't I get? It's going to be okay. Just talk to me." the red headed attorney tells her.

"It… it has to do with this case. I can't." Olivia mutters.

"Honey, did someone hurt you?" Casey calmly asks.

"N.. no. The girl was afraid of her mother. And I don't want her to go through what I did when I was her age." Olivia answers.

"Like what?"

Olivia stands up and sits down on one of the beds and Casey sits down besides her.

"The girl's coach told me that two years ago the mother beat the girl after her boyfriend attacked her and threatened her not to make charges." the brunette tells the ADA.

Casey sighs and says, "Was it reported?"

"No. The girl was too scared and talked her coach into staying with her for a few days until her mother could calm down. It was almost two months before she went back home."

"I'm sorry Liv. I'll do everything I can to help her." Casey replies.

"When I was a junior in high school, my boyfriend hurt me. I told my mother and she beat me, but I wasn't like Rebecca, I didn't have someone to run away to. I just had to deal with it. I finally told my English teacher and she made him leave me alone, but my mom still went after me every night that year." Olivia tells the ADA.

Casey hugs the detective as the tears flow freely from her eyes, "Why didn't you tell your teacher about your mom too?"

"I was scared."

"It's all okay now Liv. No one's going to hurt you. We'll protect you." Casey reassures the detective.

"Don't tell the guys." Olivia mumbles with her face still in the ADA's shoulder.

"I'll let you tell them when you're ready. Let's calm down and get back to work." Casey calmly says.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****7:20am.**

Becca can no longer sleep because last night's events keep haunting her dreams. She sits up in bed and turns on her cell phone. She sees five missed calls from Jennifer, Michelle, Brittany, Kelsey, and Brandy. She doesn't want to call anyone but her sister.

She doesn't want her sister to hear the anger and fear in her voice so she texts her instead, _"Britt it's Becca, I'm sorry I missed your call last night, I was busy."_

"_It's okay girl. I saw that you won so I thought maybe you were out celebrating with friends."_

"_I have something I need to tell you." _

"_What is it sis?"_

"_Last night after the game, I.. was raped at school. Coach Hill and Danny found me. They called the police and took me to the hospital. Mom went nuts. I'm at Coaches house right now."_ Becca hesitantly sends the text message and anxiously waits for her sister to reply. But instead she hears her phone begin to ring.

"Britt…" the teen answers the phone.

"I'm so sorry Becca, I wish I could be there for you right now. But I can't leave school." Brittany replies.

"I'm fine. I don't know how long I'm gonna be here though. Remember my freshman year? I had to stay here for almost two months before mom would get a grip." Becca tells her sister.

"Yeah. I do. How are you going to get your stuff this time? Because I kept bringing it to school so you could leave it in coach's office to bring to her house but I'm not home anymore." Brittany states.

"Crap. I haven't thought about that yet."

"Don't worry Becca. Shelby will think of something. She always does." Brittany reassures her younger sister.

"Hopefully. We have to go talk to the detectives at noon and I look like crap. I showered earlier this morning at like 1:45 when we got home but I just pulled my wet hair up in a bun and it's all messed up now. I may go wash it again. And I have this big nasty cut on my forehead." Becca explains to her sister.

"Okay honey. I'll let you go. Tell Shelby I said hi. Everything's going to be fine." Brittany tells her little sister.

"Bye Britt."

"Bye Becca." the older sister says and hangs up the phone.

Becca throws the phone to the end of the bed and lays back down, sighs loudly, and lets her tears run freely onto the pillow.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and I kinda don't know where I want to go with this. If you have any ideas please let me know! Don't worry I'm working on my other stories too. Review Time!!!!**


	12. Morning Plans

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Hopefully. We have to go talk to the detectives at noon and I look like crap. I showered earlier this morning at like 1:45 when we got home but I just pulled my wet hair up in a bun and it's all messed up now. I may go wash it again. And I have this big nasty cut on my forehead." Becca explains to her sister.

"Okay honey. I'll let you go. Tell Shelby I said hi. Everything's going to be fine." Brittany tells her little sister.

"Bye Britt."

"Bye Becca." the older sister says and hangs up the phone.

Becca throws the phone to the end of the bed and lays back down, sighs loudly and lets her tears run freely onto the pillow.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**REBECCA STEVENS' APARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****30 MINUTES LATER**

Lauren Stevens wakes up and looks at the clock that reads 8:05am. She sits up and throws the covers back and notices the empty spot where her husband Jon should be. She starts to think she's late for work but then realizes it's a Saturday and she doesn't work Saturdays.

She gets out of bed, slides her feet into her slippers and walks into the living room to find her husband sitting, staring mindlessly at ESPN's Sports Center. She sighs loudly and he turns around, "It's about time you get up. We've got to do something about that coach."

"Listen Jon, how many times am I going to have to tell you that hurting someone isn't the right answer. I screwed up two years ago but I'm not going to this time." she replies.

"Then why'd you hurt my daughter two years ago if you don't think it's the right answer?? That's why she's with that coach to begin with." he shoots back.

"I… um… I don't know." "I was just angry." she replies.

"Angry's not gonna cut it." he yells at her.

"I don't care."

"Well you should. You should be the one doing what Shelby's doing now, helping our daughter when she needs us the most." Jon yells and walks out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DANNY ROBERTSON'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****8:00am**

Danny wakes up and walks into his living room to find his mother sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table drinking hot tea.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." he says.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Last night while I was going to pick up Becca from school, something bad happened to her." he explains to the dark blond woman.

"What happened to her?" she calmly questions.

"Mom, Becca was raped. And I think it was Jackson." he tells her.

"Oh god. Did she report it?" Mrs. Robertson asks her son.

"Yes mom. Coach Hill was still there and she went with me to find Becca, and we called the police. Becca's mom went nuts and she's staying with Coach Hill." the 16 year old explains.

"I hope she's okay. That's horrible that she had to have that happen to her." the woman tells her son.

"It's not the first time." Danny sadly explains.

"Oh, when was the first time?" his mother asks.

"Freshman year. It was Jackson, she didn't report it because her mother threatened her not to. She was too scared of her mother to do anything. She told Coach Hill and she had to beg her not to tell the assistant principals, but I think she did anyways. Coach made her break up with Jackson because he was abusive." Danny explains.

"And you think last night was Jackson again?"

"Yeah. I don't know who else would want to hurt Becca." he tells her.

"Do I need to check on Becca?" she asks.

"I don't know. She probably doesn't have anything at Coach Hill's house. I really want to bring something over there for her, but I'm afraid her mom's gonna go nuts on me." "her sister's not home anymore." he replies.

"I'll call their house at nine. I'll talk to Shelby and see how Becca's doing. Does she have anything over here that you could bring her?" his mother asks.

"Ummm, I think she may have a pair of sweats in my room. I'll go look." he answers.

He walks into his room and finds Becca's black Adiddas sweats with blue stripes and the matching jacket. He can't find her shirt so he grabs one of his old football shirts.

His mother sees him come out of his room carrying Becca's clothes and his playoff shirt, she smiles and says, "I'll let Shelby know we have those and ask her if she wants me or you to bring them over."

He nods and says, "I'm gonna go shower. I have to work this afternoon."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16****th**** PRECINCT 1 POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****8:15am**

Olivia and Casey walk out of the crib and Elliot is the first one to notice. He gets up and walks over to his partner, "Everything okay now?"

Olivia looks at Casey who smiles and says, "She's fine."

Olivia forces a smile as she makes her way back to her desk to check her emails. She sees one from her therapist reminding her about a session later that day but ignores it. She can feel Elliot standing behind her and quickly minimizes the window before he can read the messages in her inbox.

"So who's this possible suspect John?" Elliot asks.

"Like I said earlier, his name's Jackson Hightower. The reports from the principal's office say that he's a senior and he beat up his girlfriend. It also says that the girlfriend was too scared to report what happened to the authorities, which would be us, because she plays volleyball and didn't want anyone to find out. Says that the girlfriend used volleyball as her cover for all the bruises that he gave her. And it says that the girlfriend broke up with him after her coach told the assistant principals and he threatened her." John explains.

Olivia nods in agreement and says, "It's a big possibility that the girlfriend could be Rebecca. We need to pick this kid up and make him talk."

When she says this, Cragen walks out of the office and asks, "Did we find something?"

"Yeah. Jackson Hightower. We think he's Rebecca's ex boyfriend. His reports match stuff that the coach told Olivia." John answers.

He looks at Olivia and then at Casey who gives him the _'don't say anything.' _look. He nods and says to John, "Great. Go pick up the kid and see if he talks. Liv and El stay here, I want someone here when the girl and her coach get here, and incase the mother shows up early or something."

Casey then asks, "have there been any arrests at all on this? Or is this the first suspect we've found."

"First suspect. The other boy at the scene was her current boyfriend. Elliot talked to him and said he didn't sound like he would do anything to hurt Becca. He was the one who found her after the attack."

"Okay. What time is the girl coming?" the ADA asks.

"Noon. We, well Olivia, decided she needed some time to rest before she gave her statement because she was falling asleep at the hospital."

"Doesn't surprise me." Casey replies.

"Well John and I are gonna go pick up Hightower." Fin tells the group.

"Okay." Cragen replies as the two men walk out the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****8:30am**

Shelby has finished getting herself ready and decides to check on Becca. She walks up the stairs and sees the TV glow from the game room. She walks in the room and sees her son, Bradley, watching Sponge Bob, "hey honey."

"Hi mom. What time did you get home?" he yawns.

"Almost two." she says, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Why?" he asks.

"Becca got hurt. I took her to the hospital and her mom came and was mad. Becca's here now." she explains.

"Is it like last time?"

"Yes honey, it is. She's really upset and scared. Just leave her alone for right now. Dad's making breakfast downstairs. I'll let you know when it's ready." she tells her son.

He smiles, nods, and turns his head back to the TV. She gets up and walks into Becca's room.

"Hey." she quietly says.

Becca turns to look at her coach, who's dressed in jeans and a solid orange long sleeve shirt. "hey." the teen quietly replies.

"Robert's making breakfast downstairs and Bradley's awake, but he knows you're here." she tells her.

"Okay. I talked to Brittany." Becca tells the woman.

"Really? Did you tell her?" Shelby asks, without directly mentioning the attack.

"Yeah. She says hi." Becca answers.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Kinda. My hair looks like crap." Becca lightly replies.

Shelby smiles and says, "It's okay honey. You don't have to do anything to it if you don't want to."

"When have I not done my hair, other than when this happened last time?" Becca asks.

"I don't know honey. You're fine, the detectives will understand, they just want to make sure you're okay." Shelby replies.

"I think I wanna take another shower. I still feel gross." Becca quietly says.

"Okay honey. Breakfast should be ready in 45 minutes." Shelby tells the teen and gets up, "I'll be downstairs."

Shelby walks out of the room and leaves the door cracked. She walks downstairs and sees her husband starting to mix the pancakes.

"Hey, how is she?" he asks, concerned.

"I think this one's hit harder than the first." Shelby answers, "She's taking her second shower since she's been here."

"Everything's going to be fine. We got her through it last time, I'm sure we can get her through this." he reassures her.

"I hope so, she had two nightmares last night, and I'm hoping that her mother doesn't show up at the station." she says.

"If she does, call me. I'll call Tommy Hanson, that family court judge, see if we can get temporary custody." he tells her.

"Robert, don't. not yet anyways." Shelby protests.

Just then Bradley comes down the stairs, "Mom, Becca's got her music on really loud, I think I heard her crying."

She gets up, "Thanks honey. I'm gonna go check on her."

**A/N: I know this was kinda long but it was a lot of dialogue and I didn't want to stop in the middle of a conversation. But it was a quicker update!!! REVIEW TIME!!**


	13. Kind Hands

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I hope so, she had two nightmares last night, and I'm hoping that her mother doesn't show up at the station." she says.

"If she does, call me. I'll call Tommy Hanson, that family court judge, see if we can get temporary custody." he tells her.

"Robert, don't. not yet anyways." Shelby protests.

Just then Bradley comes down the stairs, "Mom, Becca's got her music on really loud, I think I heard her crying."

She gets up, "Thanks honey. I'm gonna go check on her."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**8:40am**

Shelby runs up the stairs and hears the water running from the shower in the guest bedroom. She also hears Becca's iPod blaring,

"_could you cry just a little,  
__lie just a little, pretend that you're feelin' just a little more pain,  
__I gave now I'm wanting something in return,  
__So cry just a little for me"_

She recognizes the song and knows it's one Becca listened to over and over two years ago, and she even sang it in the talent show her sophomore year.

She walks in the bathroom and immediately feels the effects of the hot steam coming from behind the shower curtain.

"Honey?" she asks.

"Go away." the teen sobs.

Shelby sees Becca's shadow curled up in a ball directly under the stream of the water.

"Are you okay?" she asks, concerned.

"My… my mom." Becca cries.

"Your mom did what honey?"

"T… texted me." "She was really mean too." Becca sadly explains.

"Where's your phone honey?" Shelby asks.

"On the bed."

Shelby walks into the bedroom and picks up the blackberry. She notices that Becca didn't even close the message, _"Don't tell anyone what happened two days ago or you'll regret it. Dad and I are meeting you at the precinct and taking you home, and you won't be able to talk to Shelby again."_

Shelby's eyes fill with rage and then fear. She walks back in the bathroom and notices that Becca hasn't moved.

"Sweetheart, don't worry, it's gonna be fine." she calmly says.

"No it's not."

"Trust me honey. It will." "How long have you been in there like that? It's not good for your skin with the water that hot." she says.

"I don't know. Since mom texted me." Becca mutters in response.

Shelby looks at the message that reads 8:25, "Sweetie, its been almost thirty minutes."

"So. I don't wanna talk to the detectives." she mumbles.

"Listen to me, let's get you out of the shower and dried off. Robert's just about got breakfast ready. Then we'll talk." She tells the teen.

She waits a few minutes and Becca doesn't do anything so she reaches inside the curtain and turns off the water. Becca still doesn't move so Shelby gets a towel out of the closet and says, "Honey, I'm going to open the curtain, wrap a towel around you and I want you to stand up."

"Fine."

Shelby slowly opens the curtain and sees a big bruise on Becca's back and shoulders, she wonders if it's from being thrown out of the truck or from something else. She bends over and drapes the towel over Becca's shoulders and wraps it around her.

"Honey, come on. Let's get up."

Becca slowly lifts her head up and Shelby smiles at her. She eases herself off of the wet tile and stands up in Shelby's arms. The towel goes only to just above her knees and Shelby can see bruises on Becca's thighs.

She walks the wet teen to the bed and says, "honey, just sit here for a minute. I grabbed your bag from Danny's truck before I went to the hospital, it's in my room."

Becca nods and wraps the towel around her tighter, feeling the effects of the cold room after being in the hot shower. Shelby leaves and quickly returns with Becca's duffle bag from the trip.

"I don't know what's in here but I'm sure there's something that you can put on." Shelby says, unzipping the bag.

Becca sees her favorite pair of pink sweatpants laying on the top of the bag with the matching jacket right underneath them. "get the pink sweat suit." she tells Shelby.

Shelby smiles and grabs the pants and the jacket. Becca stands up, clutching the towel around her wet body, looks in her bag and finds her old Reba McEntire shirt and some undergarments.

"I'll wait here while you get dressed, and if you want me to, I'll dry your hair." Shelby calmly tells Becca.

Becca nods and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She comes back five minutes later dried off, and dressed, but had done nothing to her hair, which was dripping down the back of her shirt.

Shelby smiles and Becca hugs her. "hey, sugar it's gonna be okay." Shelby coos.

"Let's do something with your hair, I'm pretty sure Robert's just about got breakfast done." Shelby calmly says.

"Okay. I'm starving."

Shelby follows behind Becca as they walk into the bathroom and Becca pulls out the vanity stool and sits down. Shelby grabs the blow-dryer from the cabinet under the counter and plugs it into the wall.

Before Shelby can finish brushing the tangles out of Becca's hair, Bradley comes running up the stairs, "Mom! Becca! Breakfast is ready!!"

"Thanks honey, we'll be down in a few minutes." Shelby replies.

She looks in the mirror at the teen, who's staring absentmindedly into space and turns on the blow-dryer. It takes her ten minutes to completely dry the blond, pin straight shoulder length hair, and when she finishes, she looks in the mirror and sees silent tears falling down Becca's cheeks.

"Honey?" she quietly asks.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"It won't leave me alone." she mutters.

"What won't leave you alone sugar?" the woman asks.

"Last night. Flashbacks." Becca sobs.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, it's okay. I'll find someone for you to talk to, okay honey. What I mean is, you can talk to me but I think you may need more than that." Shelby replies.

"You think I need a shrink?" Becca asks.

"A therapist honey. You've been through a lot and I think you need something more." she explains.

Becca nods and Shelby says, "Come on sugar, let's go downstairs and eat, Robert's got breakfast ready."

The teen gets up, pulls her fuzzy slippers out of her bag and slips her feet into them. Shelby smiles and walks next to Becca as they go down the stairs.

**A/N: I don't know if this is a good stopping point and it's kinda short. But next up, we meet Jackson and Elliot loses his temper with his best friend, other than Liv. REVIEW TIME!!**


	14. Arrested Development

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, it's okay. I'll find someone for you to talk to, okay honey. What I mean is, you can talk to me but I think you may need more than that." Shelby replies.

"You think I need a shrink?" Becca asks.

"A therapist honey. You've been through a lot and I think you need something more." she explains.

Becca nods and Shelby says, "Come on sugar, let's go downstairs and eat, Robert's got breakfast ready."

The teen gets up, pulls her fuzzy slippers out of her bag and slips her feet into them. Shelby smiles and walks next to Becca as they go down the stairs.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
****ONE POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****9:00am**

John and Fin were sitting at their desks, playing each other and Elliot in virtual poker, waiting for the arrest warrant from Casey. They look up as they hear the sound of high heels hitting the floor and see the redheaded woman walk in the room.

Fin closes his window as the woman begins to speak, "here's your warrant. Have fun."

He takes the blue paper from the ADA and stands up. "Let's go John."

The man idles his computer and gets up.

Cragen sees the two detectives talking with the ADA and comes out of his office, "What's going on?"

"Casey just got us the arrest warrant for Jackson. Now we're headed over there to pick him up." Fin answers his superior.

"Okay. Be careful. Don't do anything stupid." the man replies and heads back into his office.

The two detectives gather their things and leave the building. Casey smiles at the brunette woman sitting at the desk across the aisle and makes her way back to her office.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**JACKSON HIGHTOWER'S APARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****9:20am**

Jackson was pleased with what he had done the night before. He was sure he'd get away with it. In fact, he knew he'd get away with it.

But that all changed when he logged onto MySpace that morning. He clicked on Danny's page and saw what his status said, and it angered him. It read, "_I'm busy right now. I was at state last night, and then Becca got hurt so I was helping her. And now I'm getting ready to go to work."_

He angrily logged off and knocked over his Monster that was sitting on the desk next to him when he heard the doorbell ring.

He heard his father answer the door, "Can I help you two?"

"Yes sir, I'm Detective Tutuola and this is my partner, Detective Munch." Fin answers.

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Hightower politely asks.

"Is your son home?" Fin asks.

"Yes sir, why?" the man answers.

"We have a warrant for his arrest." Fin explains.

"What did he do to get himself arrested?" Mr. Hightower asks, becoming angry.

"He raped his ex girlfriend." John answers.

"SHIT, JACKSON DANIEL HIGHTOWER, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!" the man yells.

Jackson yells back, "WHAT'D I DO?"

"JUST GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE."

His mother comes in the room after hearing all the yelling and asks, "What's going on?"

"These detectives want to arrest Jackson for raping his ex girlfriend." Mr. Hightower explains to his wife.

Jackson shows up and sees the two men standing at his door holding a blue piece of paper he recognizes as a warrant, and runs back up stairs. His father steps aside to let the two men in and they immediately chase after him. Fin finds him trying to escape out the window of his bedroom, tackles him onto the floor and cuffs him, "Jackson Hightower, you're under the arrest for the rape of Rebecca Stevens, you have the right to remain silent…" he finishes reading him his Miranda rights and drags him down the stairs.

His mother angrily looks at him, "Why'd you hurt her?"

"I didn't hurt the bitch." "She's just making this up to get me in trouble." he answers.

"Just go with them now. We'll get you out of this." she tells him.

"No you won't lady." Fin replies, "Evidence proves it."

The detective drags the teen out his front door and to the police car sitting at the end of the sidewalk, and as this is happening, Jackson sees his friend Tristan, laughing at him from across the street. Fin just shoves the teen into the car and closes the door, then he gets in himself and waits for his partner to get in the passenger side. The man drives off and heads back to the precinct.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DANNY ROBERTSON'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****9:25am.**

Danny has finished his shower and hears his phone ringing.

"It's Danny." he answers.

"Dude, it's Tristan, Jackson just got arrested." the voice on the other end of the line replies.

"Shit." Danny mutters.

"What's wrong with that?" "I thought you didn't like him for what he did to Becca." Tristan replies.

"Man, last night Becca was raped after the game. Don't tell anyone okay, she's really upset about it. And I think it was Jackson." the teen answers his friend.

"Well he was dragged out of his house in cuffs this morning by two cops." Tristan tells him.

"Good. He deserves to be arrested. He's done enough shit to her already."

"Well, I thought I might let you know, for Becca's sake." Tristan tells his friend.

"Thanks man."

"No problem. And are you still going to work today?" he asks.

"Yeah. I'll be there at one." Danny replies.

"Bye. See ya."

"Later." Danny replies and hangs up the phone.

Danny runs down the stairs to find his mom and sees her still sitting on the couch watching Good Morning America.

"Danny? What's up?" the woman asks.

"Jackson just got arrested." the teen explains.

"How'd you find that out?" she asks.

"Tristan called me. Said Jackson got dragged out of the house by not one, but two cops." he explains.

"Do you think he hurt Becca?" she asks.

"Yeah I do. He did two years ago and got away with it. So maybe he thought he could get away with it again." he answers.

"Well let's just wait and see what happens." she tells her son.

He sighs and walks back to his room. His mother turns off the TV and decides to get her self dressed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16****th**** PRECINCTONE POLICE PLAZA  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****9:45am**

Fin and Munch arrive back at the station with Jackson and take him to be booked. Once they are finished booking him, they throw him in a holding cell and head to their captain's office to inform him on their latest development.

Cragen sees the two men standing at his door and gets up to answer it. "We've got him in holding. He's ready to be interrogated whenever." John says.

"Let him simmer. We probably won't get anything now if we try. Liv might want to take a crack at him." the man explains.

"But I thought she had some kind of appointment today." he interjects.

"She cancelled. After we caught this case, she decided she needed to stay at the office." Cragen explains.

"Oh. Well in that case, I'll go tell her he's ready for interrogation."

"Okay John, don't push her into it." Cragen warns and shuts the door after the men leave.

John makes his way to Olivia's desk to find her on the phone.

"Cheryl, I told you I can't come in today. I got caught up at work and there's no way I can get out." the woman angrily says into the phone.

Elliot gives John the "not now" look, and he walks back to his computer to check emails. Olivia then gives Elliot the same look and he gets up to go get a soda from the machine in the hallway.

"Olivia, we haven't talked in almost two weeks, you're always caught up at work and I just want to make sure you're okay." the woman on the other end of the line explains.

"Well Cheryl, if I had time I would. I'm fine, I'm just a busy woman." Olivia tells her.

"Call me when you can okay Olivia. I can't help you if we don't talk." the woman says.

"I already know that. Now I have work to do. I'll call you later." Olivia says and hangs up on the woman before she can say anything else.

Elliot comes back in the room with a soda for him and a lemonade for his partner. He sets the can on her desk, "Who was that?"

"A friend." Olivia lies.

"That calls you at work?" he questions.

"Yes Elliot, a friend that calls me at work." she answers.

John approaches the two and saves Olivia from answering anymore questions. "hey guys, we've arrested Jackson Hightower. He's in holding if you want to interrogate him now before Becca gets here."

"Okay. Let's take a crack at it and see if we can get a confession out of him before we talk to Becca. I have a good feeling that this case is gonna be a slam dunk." Olivia says.

The four detectives head toward their captain's office and Elliot knocks on the door. The man looks up and motions for them to come in.

"Hey Cragen, we're gonna go interrogate Jackson." Elliot says.

"All four of you?" the man asks.

"Apparently." he replies.

"Well be careful. I'll be there in a minute." the captain says and watches the four detectives leave his office.

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the song used in the last chapter was "Cry" by Faith Hill. I don't own it. Oh, and that little green button down there… I wonder what happens when you press it?? REVIEW TIME!**


	15. Interrogations and Therapy

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The four detectives head toward their captain's office and Elliot knocks on the door. The man looks up and motions for them to come in.

"Hey Cragen, we're gonna go interrogate Jackson." Elliot says.

"All four of you?" the man asks.

"Apparently." he replies.

"Well be careful. I'll be there in a minute." the captain says and watches the four detectives leave his office.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**INTERROGATION ROOM  
16****th**** PRECINCT, ONE POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****10:00am**

A uniformed officer had brought Jackson Hightower into the room and was waiting outside the door. Olivia, Elliot, John and Fin approach the room where they are joined by Casey Novak.

"Four detectives for one interrogation?" the redhead asks.

"We don't have anything else to do. And the girl isn't supposed to be here for another two hours." Fin states.

"Well we really only need two of you to be in there." she replies.

"Olivia and I will go." Elliot suggests.

"Are you sure El?" Casey questions.

"Yes Casey." he replies and puts his hand on the doorknob.

He walks in followed closely by Olivia and she pulls out a chair across the table and sits down. Elliot stands at the end of the table closest to his partner.

"So, Jackson, you go to Manhattan High right?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah. School sucks." the teen replies.

"Well, if you want to do anything other than hurting girls, you need to go to school." the detective counters.

"Who said I hurt anyone?" Jackson asks.

"Your ex girlfriend." Elliot bluntly states.

"Which bitch?" the teen questions.

"Rebecca Stevens." Olivia calmly answers.

"That one??? I swear to God I never hurt her." Jackson says, trying to hide his guilt.

"Well she says otherwise." Olivia tells him. "She was raped last night and her coach called us."

"That Shelby bitch?" Jackson angrily asks.

"Yes, and neither her or Becca are bitches, got that kid." Elliot angrily replies.

"Whatever you say man, I didn't do anything." Jackson heatedly says.

"I have a name, it's Detective Stabler." Elliot retorts.

"Okay, DETECTIVE." Jackson smirks.

After he says this, a tall man with black hair comes in the room, "This conversation ends now. I'm his lawyer."

Jackson smirks at the detectives and gets up to leave. Olivia looks at Elliot in defeat and leaves. Elliot gets up and walks out only to be stopped by Casey, "Do you have any idea what's going on with your partner?"

"Not a clue. I can tell something's not right but I just can't pinpoint it." he answers.

"Well maybe you should try talking to her. I mean, I've talked to her briefly but I know she's still hiding something." the woman tells him.

"I'll see what I can do." Elliot replies and walks off to go find his partner.

Cragen sees the man coming from the interrogation rooms and says, "That was fast."

"Lawyer got him." Elliot explains.

"Okay, well, we just have to wait for Becca to identify him and then we can talk to him again." Cragen tells the detective.

"That's great. I don't know how well that's gonna go." Elliot sighs in defeat and walks to his desk.

"Where's Liv?" the captain asks.

"Don't know. She got out of here before I even left the interrogation." Elliot answers.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HEARTLAND WOMEN'S THERAPY CENTER  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****10:35am**

Olivia Benson sat anxiously in the chair while she waited for her therapist, Cheryl Gregory to arrive. She hears the door open and jumps, but turns around to see the tall, strawberry blond woman enter the room. "Olivia, I'm glad you could come." the woman calmly says.

"Great." is all Olivia can offer in return.

"How are you? Is everything okay?" the woman slowly asks.

"I.. I just need to talk to someone that's not my co-workers." the detective states.

"That's fine honey, that's what I'm here for." Cheryl reassures Olivia.

"What do you want to talk about today?" the woman gently asks.

"God, um, I don't know, the fact that I can't sleep at night anymore, I have constant flashbacks, and the case we're working right now is really getting to me, and causing more flashbacks." the detective answers with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Let's just take one thing at a time. I don't have another appointment until noon." Cheryl suggests.

"Okay, whatever." Olivia replies.

"What do you want to tell me about first?"

"Flashbacks, I'm getting to the point where I can't even close my eyes anymore because they just won't go away." the brunette says, struggling to hold back tears.

"Okay, how long do they last?" Cheryl gently asks.

"God, um, sometimes they're not even 5 seconds and some last almost an hour." the woman replies and runs a shaky hand through her hair.

Cheryl can see the stress, fear, and tiredness in Olivia and wishes she'd just open up and tell her everything so she can help her get better. "It's okay Olivia. If you tell me what happens, or happened to make you start having flashbacks, I can help you get better."

"I don't know. It's a lot." the detective quietly mutters.

"It's okay with me. I'm here to listen." Cheryl reassures her.

"I don't know where I want to start." the detective mumbles.

"What's the main stressful event that's been causing your flashbacks?" the therapist asks.

Olivia sighs, takes a deep breath, and runs a shaky hand through her brunette hair, "nine months ago I was working undercover at a women's correctional facility."

Cheryl nods, "did something bad happen there?"

"There were a lot of male guards. There was an outbreak and one took me from the lunch room to a basement…" the woman slowly says, but stops because she's crying.

"Olivia, it's okay. Take your time." Cheryl calmly says.

"He had me handcuffed, and when he led me down the stairs, I saw a old mattress laying in the middle of the room." she says, trying to control her sobs.

Cheryl notices the woman crying and hands her a tissue. "Olivia, did he hurt you?"

"Yes… but he didn't rape me. He tried to. He threw me up against the wall and hit me in the face. He threw me on the mattress and started to take off my handcuffs, I tried to fight back but he just hit me with his baton. I kicked him back and was able to get up and hide, but he found me, dragged me to the door, cuffed me to it and pulled down his pants. He.. He tried to make me give him oral, and he said if I bit him, he'd kill me." Olivia tells Cheryl, and at the end, lets out a loud sob.

"How did you manage to get away?" Cheryl gently probes.

"Thankfully, one of the other detectives that I work with, was also working undercover, but as a guard. My cell mate told him that I had been taken to the basement, and she showed him where I was, and he found me cuffed to the door, with his thing in my face, crying and screaming." "he then arrested the other guard and that's when we told him we were cops." "I didn't get any sleep at all that night, or the next week." Olivia explains.

"Olivia, I'm so sorry." Cheryl soothes.

Olivia can only whimper in response and it breaks Cheryl's heart. "Olivia, you were sexually assaulted. And from what you've told me in the past, I think you may have PTSD." the woman explains.

Olivia looks up at her therapist, with tears falling down her cheeks and mutters, "PTSD? Me?"

"Yes Olivia. You get jumpy when someone comes up behind you, or touches you. You're having severe flashbacks, you can't sleep, and you said sometimes even the voices of your male co-workers startle you." Cheryl calmly says.

"Just… what do I have to do to make the flashbacks go away." Olivia asks.

"I'm glad you finally asked. I was getting worried that you weren't doing anything to make them stop." Cheryl answers. "first, I want to tell you to not do anything stupid, you know, nothing that's going to be harmful to your body."

"I knew that." Olivia retorts.

"Okay, that's good. Is there a place where you love to be? Somewhere calm, happy, quiet?" Cheryl gently probes.

"The beach in Connecticut, I went there with my mother when I was ten. It was the only vacation I got with her when she was sober." "I had so much fun…" the woman replies.

Cheryl smiles, "How about the next time you start getting a flashback, imagine yourself on the beach with your mother, having fun, building sandcastles or whatever."

"Seriously?" Olivia skeptically asks.

"Yes Olivia, I'm being serious. Just try it for me the first couple times okay? I wan to know if it helps." Cheryl explains.

"I guess I could. I guess it wouldn't hurt, if it stops me from seeing that horrible basement again, it's worth it." Olivia breathes.

"Hey, that's what I wanted to hear. See Olivia, if you talk about things, instead of hold them inside and let them eat you, your life will be so much easier." Cheryl reassures her.

Olivia just wipes her tear stained eyes with a tissue and brushes a strand of brunette hair from her face. "I needed this."

"I know you did. It's been almost three weeks. I'll let you stay here until you think you're ready to go back to work. I'm sure they're wondering where Detective Benson went." Cheryl gently says.

Olivia gives a small smile and grabs her mirror from her purse, "God I look horrible."

"It's okay. You needed to cry, it's part of healing." Cheryl soothes.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just fix my eye makeup before I get back to the office. I probably should be heading back." Olivia says, getting up.

Cheryl stands up and follows the woman to the door and puts hand on Olivia's shoulder, "Call me anytime, I'm here to talk."

"Thanks. I just hope I don't have to explain anything to the guys when I get back to the office. They think I cancelled my 'appointment' today, I guess I can tell them I rescheduled." Olivia muses.

"Hey, if you need me to help you tell them, I will." Cheryl gently suggests.

"Not now. I've got to get back." Olivia protests.

"Okay. I'm glad we could talk, it's going to be okay." Cheryl reassures her and closes the door behind her.

**A/N: I know the majority of this chapter was centered around Olivia, but I thought I needed to give you some insight on her behaviors in this story. But hey, next up, Becca FINALLY arrives at the 1-6! I know it took too many chapters to get here, but it's my story!!!! LOL. Press that little green button down there and see what happens!!!!!**


	16. Talking, Pt 1

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Thanks. I just hope I don't have to explain anything to the guys when I get back to the office. They think I cancelled my 'appointment' today, I guess I can tell them I rescheduled." Olivia muses.

"Hey, if you need me to help you tell them, I will." Cheryl gently suggests.

"Not now. I've got to get back." Olivia protests.

"Okay. I'm glad we could talk, it's going to be okay." Cheryl reassures her and closes the door behind her.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****11:00am**

Becca had finished eating about two hours ago. She was sitting on the couch upstairs blankly staring at "America's Next Top Model" on MTV. Shelby was downstairs talking to her husband, Robert.

"What if they make her go back home? I don't want her to, and neither does she." Shelby tells him.

"We'll just let her go and if something bad happens, she can probably call one of the detectives, and then us. And we'll pick her up wherever she is." he replies.

"But I don't want them to keep sending her home and her having violent arguments with her mother. I want to keep her here so she can heal." she retorts.

"I know you do honey. Like I said, if things get really bad, I'll call Tommy Hanson and see if we can get temporary custody." he reassures her.

"Can't you just call him now?" she begs.

"He'll probably tell me that we need a really good reason for getting custody." Robert tells her.

"How about the fact that Becca is terrified?" "Isn't that enough?" she protests.

"Maybe. It's Saturday morning. Most people don't work on Saturdays. I'll call him first thing when I get to the office Monday, I'll make it top priority." he says, ending the conversation.

"Fine." she says, looking at the clock on the oven, "god, we've gotta be down at the police station in an hour. I've gotta go convince Becca to go."

She walks upstairs to find the teen half asleep watching TV. "Hey honey."

"hmm…" the teen mumbles.

"We've got to be down at the police station in less than an hour. We probably should get going." the woman calmly explains.

"No. I'm not going." Becca protests.

Shelby sits down on the stool across from Becca and calmly says, "Now, honey, we promised Olivia that we'd be there at noon, it's eleven."

"I know." Becca mumbles.

"Then we need to get going, we don't want to be late." Shelby tells her.

Becca punches the power button on the TV, turning it off. She angrily gets up and walks into the bedroom, digs through her bag, finds her Speerys, shoves her feet into them and grabs her purse off the floor. She then returns to the game room and sees Shelby still sitting on the stool. "Let's just get this over with." she bluntly states.

"Okay honey. It's going to be fine, trust me." Shelby reassures her.

"How do you know?" Becca skeptically asks.

"Sweetheart, the detectives are going to make sure nothing bad happens to you anymore." Shelby reassures her.

"Promise?" she asks like a small child.

"Yes honey." the woman answers, stands up and follows Becca downstairs.

Becca sees Robert sitting on the couch watching TV and looks away. Shelby sighs and says, "We'll be back. I don't know how long we'll be."

"Okay. Call me if you need me." he tells her.

The two walk out the door and Becca opens the door to the Cadillac, gets in, takes out her iPod and turns up the volume. Shelby gets in the drivers side and looks over at the teen. "Honey…"

Becca takes one of the earphones out of her ear and looks at the woman, "Hmm."

"Robert said that if you have to go back home, and your parents do something to hurt you, or you don't feel safe, to call the detectives first and then us. If that happens, he's going to call his friend Mr. Hanson, who's a family court judge to see if we can get temporary custody." she explains.

"Can't he just call him now?" she asks.

"Sugar, I tried that already. He said we have to wait, because for all we know, the detectives will let you come back with me." she answers.

Becca leans her head back on the headrest and closes her eyes. Shelby puts the car in reverse and backs out of the driveway.

They drive in silence the rest of the way to the precinct and once Shelby reaches the parking lot, she notices that Becca has fallen asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****11:50am.**

She parks and kills the engine. "Sweetheart, we're here." she gently says, putting her arm on the teen's shoulder.

Becca's eyes shoot open, "Huh… oh. Did I fall asleep?" she asks.

"Yes honey. You fell asleep, but now we're here and we need to talk to the detectives." the woman calmly answers.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." the teen answers, unbuckles her seatbelt, and gets out of the car.

She follows Shelby up to the 16th Precinct and hesitantly stands at the door. She sees Olivia sitting at her desk, doing something on the computer.

The brunette detective gets up and walks over to the two women standing at the doorway. She opens it and recognizes them, "Hi Mrs. Hill, Becca. Come with me." she calmly says.

"Hi Olivia." Shelby says in return.

Becca just looks at the woman, with fear in her eyes. "Becca, everything's going to be okay." Olivia reassures her.

Olivia leads Becca into a brightly colored interview room, with a big couch and some toys in the back corner, "What? Am I five?" Becca asks.

"No. But I just thought that you might be more comfortable in here instead of a normal interrogation room." Olivia answers.

Becca rolls her eyes and looks at Shelby who smiles in return. The teen then sees the man she recognizes has her father's best friend approach them. "I don't have to talk to him do I?"

"No honey, he's going to talk to Shelby while I talk to you," Olivia reassures her.

"Okay." Becca mumbles.

"Sugar, look at me. Everything's going to be fine, I'll be right down the hall." Shelby explains.

"Mmk." the teen replies, and follows the brunette detective into the room.

Olivia waits for Becca to get comfortable in the room. She watches the teen sit down on the couch, grab a pillow, and hug her knees.

She calmly approaches the teen and sits down on the other end of the couch. "So, Becca I hear that you won the state championship last night." she gently says.

"Yeah. We won in five games. It was 22-23 and we came ahead and won in the last two minutes." the teen explains.

"I'm sure that was exciting." Olivia calmly says.

"It was, we haven't won in five years." Becca replies.

"So after the game, you got on the bus to go home. And then what happened when you got back to school?" Olivia gently asks.

Becca hides her head in the pillow and Olivia can hear her light sobs. "Sweetheart?"

"I… don't wanna… talk about… it." the teen sobs.

"Becca, sweetie, I know you're scared. But I also know that whatever happened, was not your fault, and I'm not going to hurt you." Olivia reassures her.

"It… it all happened so fast… I.. don't know." she cries.

"Shhh, it's okay. Take your time." Olivia soothes.

The teen picks her head up and looks at the woman. "He… said… he'd kill me."

"No one's going to kill you, Becca."

"YES HE IS!!!" she screams.

Olivia realizes that there is more than what happened the night before that is making Becca think that someone's going to kill her, and wishes that she would tell her what is going on, or has happened.

Becca scoots closer to the woman and leans into her. "Shhh, shhh, shhh," Olivia soothes, "Take some deep breaths. You're okay now, we're here to help you."

Becca cries slowly come to a stop and she sits up. "I… think… I'm ready."

"Okay sweetheart, just take your time." Olivia calmly reassures her.

"We had just gotten back from Albany. Pretty much everyone else had left except for me, Jenna and Coach Hill. Coach told me to wait inside after Jenna's dad got there and picked her up. I was waiting on my boyfriend, Danny, to come get me and take me to Subway. However, while Coach was in her office, this… man… came inside and said that I had to come with him, or he'd kill me. I reluctantly obeyed and he took me to his truck…" she trails off.

"Okay honey, you're doing great. Why don't you tell me what happened after he took you to his truck." Olivia gently inquires.

"It was only a two door truck, so I knew I was going to be in either the bed or the front seat. He threw me in the passenger seat, climbed in and locked the door. He drove off and sped around to the FFA lot…" she says, and watches Olivia make notes on a little yellow notepad sitting on her lap.

"Okay, then what happened?" the brunette detective asks.

"I can't… tell…" the teen hesitantly says.

Olivia knows this is where he raped her, and she knows it won't come easily. So she waits for the teen to continue, and when she doesn't she gently encourages her, "Sweetheart, I'm here to protect you. And so is Elliot, don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen."

Becca takes a shaky deep breath, "He turned off the truck, and threw me down on the seat. He started taking off my… clothes… and I tried to fight back, I really did. But he was strong, he held me down. He said he'd kill me. Then he took off his clothes and… and… he" she hesitates on her next few words.

"He did what sweetheart?" the woman gently asks.

"HE RAPED ME!" she screams and starts crying, harder than before.

Olivia puts her notepad down on the floor and embraces the teen in a hug. "Shhh. Shhh, it's okay."

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY! I LET HIM DO THIS! THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME IT'S HAPPENED. HE DOESN'T CARE! HE SAID I'M WORTHLESS, THAT NO ONE LIKES ME! THAT IT'S ALL JUST AN ACT, AN ATTEMPT TO MAKE THEM LOOK GOOD!" she screams, gets up, and curls into a ball in the corner of the room.

Olivia sighs, stands up and walks to the corner of the room where Becca was.

********

Meanwhile, outside, Shelby has finished talking to Elliot and they were standing by the room where Olivia and Rebecca were, watching. The blond woman sighs and says, "Oh my God.. I wish I could be in there right now with her. She's gone through so much and she really needs someone to talk to."

Elliot replies, "We can help her with that, we know some really good psychologists that would be willing to help her."

Shelby smiles and turns around to look back in the one way window at the teen.

*********

Olivia kneels down and gently places her hand on Becca's shoulder, "Sweetheart, we can talk some more later if you want to, you can take a break and calm down."

"P.. Please, I want Shelby…" Becca cries.

Olivia rubs her arm, "Hey, it's okay. I know you've been through a lot, and you're scared. It just takes time."

Becca looks up at her with tear stained eyes and runs her hand through her hair. Olivia stands up, "I'm going to go find Shelby now, okay. Take some deep breaths and try to calm down."

Becca nods in agreement and puts her head back down on her knees. Olivia walks out of the room to find Shelby and Elliot standing in front of the window. "Mrs. Hill, I don't think I'm going to get much more out of Becca right now. She's scared of someone. She started crying and she thinks someone's going to kill her. I did get her to admit that someone raped her, but she wouldn't say who, and she thinks that it's her fault. I told her she could take a break, and calm down, and that's when she said she wanted to see you."

Shelby looks in the window at the teen, still curled up in the corner, "I feel so bad for her right now. I really wish this wasn't happening to her." "I'm going to go talk to her."

Olivia nods in agreement and opens the door for the woman, and closes it behind her and turns on the speaker where they can hear what Shelby says to Becca.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update, I've been wanting to update this for a while, but I've kinda had a writers block with this, again. Ha. I made it kind of long to make up for the long wait!! I hope you enjoy! REVIEW TIME!!**


	17. Talking, Pt 2

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Becca looks up at her with tear stained eyes and runs her hand through her hair. Olivia stands up, "I'm going to go find Shelby now, okay. Take some deep breaths and try to calm down."

Becca nods in agreement and puts her head back down on her knees. Olivia walks out of the room to find Shelby and Elliot standing in front of the window. "Mrs. Hill, I don't think I'm going to get much more out of Becca right now. She's scared of someone. She started crying and she thinks someone's going to kill her. I did get her to admit that someone raped her, but she wouldn't say who, and she thinks that it's her fault. I told her she could take a break, and calm down, and that's when she said she wanted to see you."

Shelby looks in the window at the teen, still curled up in the corner, "I feel so bad for her right now. I really wish this wasn't happening to her." "I'm going to go talk to her."

Olivia nods in agreement and opens the door for the woman, and closes it behind her and turns on the speaker where they can hear what Shelby says to Becca.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**11:20am **

Shelby slowly enters the room and sees the teen curled up in the corner of the room, crying. She approaches Becca and kneels down, "Sugar, it's me. I'm here now."

"G… get me out of here." Becca begs.

"Honey…."

"I don't wanna talk, I'm not going to. They're going to make me go back home, and my parents are going to make it where I can't be with you anymore." Becca adds.

"Sweetheart, look at me, your parents aren't here right now, so they can't do anything. It's just me here with you. No one's going to hurt you anymore, Robert and I are going to make sure of it." Shelby reassures her.

"Kay.. I want to believe you, but I don't know."

"Why honey, did someone say something?" the brunette coach asks.

"He… he said that all this was an act, that you don't really care about me." the teen cries.

"Sweetheart, that's not true. I care about you as if you were my child, I want you to be happy, and I want you to know that you're safe with me." the woman replies.

"Really? So… so he was just making that up?"

"Yes, yes he was." "Now I know you're scared, and I know that this is the last thing you want to do right now, but you have to finish talking to Detective Benson. She wants to help you too, she's going to make sure that whoever's done this is going to be punished." Shelby tells her.

Becca just looks at her with tear stained eyes and blinks, trying to stop crying. She gets up and walks out of the room, "Olivia, I… I'm sorry I did what I did earlier, when I crouched against the wall…"

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I just want you to talk, so we can help you in any way possible." the brunette detective replies.

Becca smiles a weak smile and looks at the window at Shelby still standing in the interview room.

"Are you ready to tell me some more about what happened?" the woman asks.

"Why not…" Becca shrugs and walks back into the room.

Shelby shrugs her shoulders and looks in the window at Becca. Inside the room, Olivia smiles at Becca and waits for her to say something.

"I… I think I know who hurt me…" the teen stutters.

"Who would it be honey?" Olivia probes.

"My ex boyfriend." the teen states.

"And who is your ex boyfriend?"

"He… he's… a senior… his… his… name is… J… Jackson." she stumbles.

Olivia can hear the fear in Becca's voice and sighs, "Honey, it's okay. None of this was your fault."

"But… this isn't the first time that Jackson's hurt me…" she admits.

"Sweetheart, what did he do?" Olivia gently probes.

"A lot of things he shouldn't have." Becca says.

"Like what honey?"

"He… hit me… a lot… and it left bruises, he wanted me to do things I wasn't ready for yet. He forced me to have sex with him more than once… and I was too scared to say or do anything about him, because he threatened to kill me if I did." she cries.

"Sweetheart, that was rape, you didn't want to do the things he wanted you to do, and he did them anyway, I know you're away from him now, but I need to know his last name so we can get him in trouble." Olivia tells her.

"But… he said…"

"Don't worry about what he said, we're here to protect you." Olivia interrupts.

"But my mom…"

"Your mom will do what?" Olivia gently asks.

"I don't know, I tried to tell her and she yelled at me, she thought I was lying to her because I'd had sex and didn't want her to know. She even hit me. My dad didn't believe me either." Becca replies.

"What made him finally stop?" Olivia asks.

"Coach Hill…" the blond teen replies.

"So you told Shelby and then what happened?"

"She tried to tell the assistant principals and report him to the police, which I guess, would have been you guys. But I begged them to do nothing about it, and they just sent him to ALC, the bad kid school, and Coach Hill made me break up with him, but thankfully she was there when I did it so he couldn't hurt me." Becca explains.

"Okay honey, I really need this kid's last name. He's going to be in serious trouble when we find him." Olivia says.

"It's… it's Jackson Hightower…" the teen cries.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**11:40am**

Outside the room, Casey Novak is leaning up against the window, watching. She looks at Elliot and sighs. They then hear the sound of high heels clicking on the floor and look down the hallway.

Casey is the first to notice the tall brunette woman walking towards them, followed quickly by Captain Cragen. She stands up in attention and looks at the woman.

"Where's my daughter?" the woman asks the adults.

Shelby is now aware of the woman's presence and comes from behind Elliot. "Mrs. Stevens…"

Casey realizes that this woman is Becca's mother and looks in the window. She then turns back to the approaching woman and says, "I'm Casey Novak, the ADA."

Lauren shakes the redheaded woman's hand and smiles, "Lauren Stevens, Becca's mom…"

Casey grins at her slight mockery and notices Elliot's anger rising.

"What all has she said?" the brunette asks.

"We don't know…" Elliot says, "You can't hear anything they say in there."

"Okay, well just so you know, she's not going home with Shelby." the woman states matter-of-factly.

"Lauren I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Shelby replies.

Cragen hears them arguing and interrupts, "I have an idea…"

"And what might that be Mr. …"

"Cragen, Captain Cragen." he continues, "Now, as I was saying, I know Becca's expressed her fears of going home, and Mrs. Hill has protested it, but we don't know for sure what's happening at home. I can possibly get Ms. Novak to recommend a guardian ad lietm, someone who will come into the Stevens' home and monitor the situation with Becca, and give a report in one week."

"One week?!" Shelby exclaims.

"Yes Mrs. Hill, one week." Cragen assures her.

"Two years ago I let her go home for one night and she came to school the next morning sobbing, she was scared to go back." Shelby informs him.

"What happened two years ago?" Cragen asks.

"Her boyfriend at the time abused her, but she wouldn't let me report it to the police, so instead, he was suspended and sent to ALC, the assistant principals agreed to let her stay with me for a while until things had calmed down at home, and when she thought they did, she went back, but apparently she was wrong." Shelby explains.

"But that still doesn't explain why she was so scared to be at home." Cragen tells her.

"Her mother, yelled at her, told her that she was worthless, and stupid, and all kinds of other things, and she would be drunk when she would do this, so it was lot worse than it sounds. And her father wasn't any help either, he was home late, and he'd just sit on the couch and watch mindless TV." Shelby continues to explain.

Elliot is now furious with his best friend, "Captain, Jon would never let Lauren hurt his daughter, it's not like him"

"How do you know?" Shelby asks.

"He's my best friend, we've known each other since we were in the marines fifteen years ago." Elliot answers.

"Well. I don't know what else to say, except that I highly object to Becca's return home." the brunette finishes.

"I agree with Captain Cragen's idea. We should have a guardian ad lietm monitor their situation for at least four days and then report back and make a recommendation as to where Becca should live." the redheaded ADA suggests.

"Four days is better than a week…" Shelby says.

Just as she finishes her sentence, Olivia and Becca come through the door the first thing Becca sees is her mother.

"Olivia, you told me she wouldn't be here."

"I didn't know she was supposed to." the brunette detective tells the teen.

"Who are you?" Lauren asks Olivia.

"Detective Olivia Benson. And you must be Mrs. Stevens." the woman replies.

"You've got that right. And guess where I'm taking Becca…" the woman smiles.

"NO MOM!!!!!! DON'T!!! Do something coach…" the teen screams and runs from the group of adults.

Casey sighs and looks at the brunette women. "Do you want me to go talk with her?"

"Okay, explain our idea." Cragen suggests.

"What idea?" Olivia asks.

"I'll tell you in a minute. I honestly don't think it's best for Becca." Elliot explains.

"That's reassuring." Olivia mumbles.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, and I finally had free time and the motivation to write. And my inspiration for this chapter partly came from the Jodi Picoult book, ****My Sister's Keeper, ****which I had to read for English. If you haven't read it, do so, it's amazing. I hope you enjoy, this story is going to slowly come to an end soon…**


	18. Ideas

**Volleyball Drama**

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"NO MOM!!!!!! DON'T!!! Do something coach…" the teen screams and runs from the group of adults.

Casey sighs and looks at the brunette women. "Do you want me to go talk with her?"

"Okay, explain our idea." Cragen suggests.

"What idea?" Olivia asks.

"I'll tell you in a minute. I honestly don't think it's best for Becca." Elliot explains.

"That's reassuring." Olivia mumbles.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**12 NOON  
****16th**** PRECINCT  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Becca runs up to the rooftop of the building and leans up against the edge, with her back against the wall, crying. She sits there alone for almost five minutes before she hears someone open the door and come outside. She doesn't look up until the redheaded woman is standing two feet in front of her.

Casey kneels down to Becca's level and calmly introduces herself, "Becca, I'm Casey Novak, the ADA."

Becca picks her head up off of her knees and looks at the woman. "Don't make me go home, please."

"Tell me why and I'll see what I can do." Casey replies.

"I just can't handle my mom right now, not after last night. She's been drinking a lot lately and it's getting scary. She yells a lot and hits me when she's angry." Becca says.

"What makes her angry?" Casey asks.

"Apparently me. I can't do anything right and she treats me like a slave." the teen cries.

Casey puts a comforting hand on the blond teen's shoulder, "honey, it's starting to rain, let's go inside and talk."

Becca looks up at the big raindrops starting to fall and hit the cement roof. "Fine."

Casey stands up and reaches for Becca's hand. The teen takes it and pulls her self up, "I just wish she didn't act the way she does. When I was little, she didn't do the things she does now."

"What happened to make her act like she does?"

"My grandpa died suddenly of a heart attack my sister's sophomore year, which was my freshman year." "My mom didn't take it too well…" Becca trails off.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm sure that's been hard on your family. But we're here to help now." Casey says.

"Mmk."

"Does your mom think you're using rape as an excuse for having sex?" the ADA asks.

"Yeah she does, and so does my dad." "Two years ago, my boyfriend raped me more than once, and it scared the daylights out of me. After the second time, I told my coach, who told the Assistant Principals and they wanted to call the police, but I was too scared that he'd do something to retaliate." Becca answers.

The ADA and the blond teen are now in the lounge upstairs sitting on the couch. Becca is holding a pillow to her knees and Casey is on the other end of the couch. Casey looks at the girl who's trying to hold back tears.

"We have a dilemma. We can't technically charge your mother with anything, but we know she's done wrong. We know you're scared to go home and want to stay with your coach, until your mom can come to her senses. So Captain Cragen suggested that we appoint a guardian ad lietm, someone who comes into your home and monitors the situation. They then report back to us, usually after a week and make a recommendation based on their findings." Casey explains.

"So you're saying that he wants me to go back home for a week?" Becca asks.

"Basically. Mrs. Hill protested it, and I agree with her. Your mother thinks otherwise. She wants to bring you home and make sure you never talk to Shelby again." the redheaded woman answers.

"Why? I don't understand where she's coming from. I haven't done anything wrong, she's just making things harder for me." Becca complains.

"I don't know sweetheart, I wish I had an answer for you. But I do need your opinion on our idea." the woman replies.

"Just let me go home with Shelby, please. Even if I do go home with that guardian person there, my mom's still gonna make a scene, hit me, yell, drink… and repeat…"

"I'll talk to the captain and the detectives and see what they think." Casey says, "Are you okay for right now if I go talk to them for a while?"

"Sure. Does this TV work?" the teen asks.

Casey giggles, "Of course it does." and hands Becca the remote.

Becca smiles and turns on the TV. Casey walks down the stairs to find the group of adults arguing in the bull pen. "GUYS!" she announces.

The arguing stops and all heads turn to the ADA. "Sorry Casey. How's Becca?" Olivia asks.

"She's okay, she was on the rooftop. But I brought her back inside and now she's watching TV in the lounge." the redhead answers.

"Did she say anything?" Shelby asks.

"A lot. She wasn't too happy with the guardian ad lietm idea. And she said that her parents think she's using rape as an excuse for having sex." the woman answers.

"She is. That little slut had sex with her boyfriend and she cried rape, because she was scared to admit to us that she was doing it." Lauren explains.

"Mrs. Stevens, your daughter is not a slut. I know she would never have consensual sex with Jackson. He forced her with threats and violence." Shelby corrects the woman.

"The woman's right. I believe we need to let Becca stay with Shelby until a guardian ad litem can be found. And then when we do find one, we send Becca home to have the situation monitored." Elliot suggests.

"Now that's an idea I will agree to." Shelby says.

"Okay, Mrs. Hill, we will call you in no more than two days with the guardian ad lietm's information and you will have to take Becca back home." Cragen says.

"Okay, but she's going to need to get some of her things from her house." Mrs. Hill replies.

"She's allowed to go back for that, but Mrs. Stevens, you are not allowed to let your daughter stay with you right now, understand?" Olivia says.

"Fine. I have errands to run anyways, I'm leaving." the woman says and walks out.

Casey sighs and says, "Becca said that her grandfather died two years ago and it's making her mother act this way. She said everything was fine before it happened."

"We need to talk to the mother as well and see if she needs some kind of counseling to help her. And I'm sure Becca will too." Olivia says.

"I think she does need counseling. She was still having flashbacks from two years ago before last night. She would be sitting on the bench and I'd look over and she'd be crying. She had to start sitting next to me all the time." Coach Hill says.

Olivia walks over to her desk and pulls out a business card, "This is Cheryl Gregory's information. She's a psychologist who specializes in PSTD and Rape Trauma Syndrome. Give her a call, she's great with teen victims."

"Thanks. Can I take Becca?" the woman asks.

"Sure, I'm sure she'll be happy knowing she's going with you and not her mother. And talk to her first before you call Dr. Gregory." Olivia answers.

Shelby walks off to go get Becca and notices that she's sleeping, "Sugar, let's get up, you can come with me."

Becca opens her eyes and sees the brunette woman standing there and relieved when it's not her mother. "I don't have to go with mom? But I thought she was here."

"She was, and Detective Stabler convinced her to let you stay with me until they get a guardian ad lietm approved." "Come on, we'll talk about it in the car." Shelby says.

"Okay. I'm hungry." Becca says.

"No problem, we can stop and grab a bite to eat on the way home." Shelby says.

"thanks coach…." Becca smiles, gets up and follows her out of the building.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm on a roll updating right now, school is officially done for me and I have lots more free time right now! Check out my newest Reba story, Kyra's Secrets. And also my latest SVU story, Cry. Updates on my other stories are coming soon!! Please Review!**


	19. Slowly getting better?

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC… **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Shelby walks off to go get Becca and notices that she's sleeping, "Sugar, let's get up, you can come with me."

Becca opens her eyes and sees the brunette woman standing there and relieved when it's not her mother. "I don't have to go with mom? But I thought she was here."

"She was, and Detective Stabler convinced her to let you stay with me until they get a guardian ad lietm approved." "Come on, we'll talk about it in the car." Shelby says.

"Okay. I'm hungry." Becca says.

"No problem, we can stop and grab a bite to eat on the way home." Shelby says.

"thanks coach…." Becca smiles, gets up and follows her out of the building.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SHELBY HILL'S CAR  
****EN ROUTE TO LUIGI'S ITALIAN GRILL  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****12:25pm**

Becca had been silent for the majority of the ride and was just listening to the radio. While they were stopped at a red light, Shelby looks over at her. "Honey, do you remember what I said this morning, about getting someone for you to talk to?"

"Yeah. Something about I needed a shrink…" the teen mumbles.

"Well I talked to Olivia, she gave me the number of a woman, Cheryl Gregory, who she said specializes in PTSD and Rape Trauma Syndrome." the woman explains.

"I'm guessing Olivia wants me to talk to her…" Becca asks.

"She does. Ms. Novak told her about your grandfather and what it's done to your mother and she thinks your mother may need to talk to someone too." Shelby continues.

"Not the same lady as me…. Please." Becca begs.

"I don't think so. Your mother's situation is different from yours." the brunette explains.

Shelby pulls the car into a parking space on the side of the street in front of the restaurant. Becca smiles, "We used to always come here after my games when I was in junior high…"

"I knew that, that's why I brought you here." the woman replies.

"So… why here?" the teen asks.

"We won last night, remember, and you never got to celebrate with your friends, and I remember that you won all your games in junior high, so I'm making it up to you." the woman answers.

Becca smiles and opens the door. Shelby gets out behind her and sees Robert and Bradley sitting at one of the patio tables.

"Why are they here?" Becca asks, "Don't tell me you called them."

"Actually he texted me, he said they were out running errands, and asked if we wanted to meet for lunch." Shelby answers.

"Great." the teen says, sitting down across from Robert. Shelby sits next to her across from her son.

"Do I need to call Tommy Hanson yet?" Robert asks.

"No. not now anyways. I'll explain later." Shelby answers.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****12:30pm**

Olivia sat at her desk thinking about her therapy session earlier that day. She was now kicking herself for referring her victim to her therapist.

She knew eventually everyone would find out what happened. She picks up her phone and dials the woman's number.

"Cheryl Gregory…" the woman answers.

"Cheryl, it's Olivia… Benson." the brunette detective says.

"Hey, I just talked to you two hours ago… is everything okay?" the woman asks.

"Yes and no. I just referred my latest victim to you and lets just say her home situation is kind of like mine when I was her age…" Olivia answers.

"That doesn't surprise me. You trust me Olivia, and I'm sure she'll trust you with whatever is going on right now." the therapist says.

"That's just it. I'll have to email something to you later." Olivia replies.

"Is it something you don't want to tell me in front of everyone?" the woman on the phone asks.

"Sort of. Now I really need to work on this case." Olivia says, trying to get her off the phone.

"Okay, I'll let you go, call me if you need anything." Cheryl says and hangs up.

Olivia sighs and puts the phone back on the receiver. Elliot looks at her with concerned eyes. She tries to avoid his gaze by opening up her emails. She starts thinking to herself, _'why me? Why do I have to be the one to deal with this. I just can't believe that this young girl's situation is so much like mine when I was her age, I wish that woman would just come to her senses and treat her daughter with respect.'_

However, Olivia is brought out of her thoughts by a returning Casey Novak. "Olivia, Liv, Olivia!"

Olivia blinks a few times and looks up at the redheaded ADA. "I've talked to Judge Donnelly. She doesn't know if Cragen's idea is the safest thing for Rebecca."

"That's just great. Now why don't you go in there and tell him." the woman says with anger in her voice.

Casey nods and walks into the captain's office. He is startled by the woman's sudden entrance. "Sorry I didn't knock."

"It's okay. What's so urgent?" the older man asks.

"I talked to Donnelly to get the guardian approved, she doesn't know if it's the best idea." the ADA informs him.

"Well, what does she want us to do?"

"She wants to talk to Becca." "I mean, she believes me that her home situation isn't ideal for her recovery but she wants to figure out what Becca wants and decide what's best for her." the woman explains.

"Did she tell you any of her options?" Cragen asks.

"She said she would get back to me on that one. She said she's trying to figure out what would be best for a sixteen year old girl who's parents don't believe she's been raped." the redheaded woman tells him.

"Okay. Are you still continuing the guardian deal or is that off?" he inquires.

"She said to keep looking. Because the one I recommended, she didn't like." Casey responds.

"Who was it?"

"Elaine. Elaine Tanners." Casey tells him.

"I don't like her either Casey. She never does a good job." the older man informs her.

"Okay, I'll stop using her. I just need someone that's going to know what's best for Rebecca." the woman says, aggravated.

"Just do what you have to, even if it means talking to the mother. Which we probably should, more in depth than we did earlier." Don says.

"Yeah, because she was yelling the whole time and it wasn't working that great." Casey sadly says.

"Just don't beat yourself up over this one, okay Casey?" he kindly says.

"Thanks Don, I really should get going and try to find someone that's going to work for her." the redheaded woman says and leaves his office.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REBECCA STEVENS' APARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
12:45pm**

Lauren storms in the door carrying a Prada shopping bag. She throws it on the floor and walks straight to the refrigerator. Jon sees her and ignores her, because he can tell that she's not happy. But he does notice that she's grabbed a Bud Light and has started drinking.

"I don't think that's a good idea." the man says from the living room.

"Why not?" the angry woman asks.

"Because the police are going to notice if you're drunk. Which gives them grounds to take Becca." the man informs her.

"So what. That bitch doesn't want to live here anyways. That coach can take her if she wants to." Lauren hotly says.

"LAUREN!!! What would your mother say if she heard that?" "You know how much she loves Becca." Jon exclaims.

"So what! She hasn't been herself since Brad died. And you know it. She and I were so close before his heart attack but it's just drawn us apart. She says it was my drinking and constant partying that stressed him out. Because Becca would be over there complaining that I was never home anymore and you didn't do anything and he couldn't do anything to stop me." the woman explains, taking a gulp of the cool liquid.

"I don't know what to tell you anymore Lauren, except what goes around comes around. You act up and be reckless all you want, but now it's coming back to bite you in the ass." Jon furiously says and grabs the bottle from his wife's hand and puts it away.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! The woman screams, grabs her shopping bag from the floor, stomps off into her bedroom and closes the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LUIGI'S ITALIAN GRILL  
MANHATTAN, NY  
1:00pm**

The group had finished eating ten minutes ago and was just talking. Shelby didn't want the conversation to end because Becca was smiling, and laughing. It made the woman happy to know that her ten year old son could make the girl laugh and temporarily forget about what was really going on.

Becca looks over at Shelby, "I really want to get some of my stuff, like the rest of my homework and some nicer clothes for school."

"Are you sure you're ready to go over there now?" the woman calmly asks.

"I think so. I just wanna go in, get my stuff, and leave. I'm not talking to anyone. I don't care who's there." the teen answers.

But much to their surprise a familiar face catches the teen's eye from across the room. "I think I see Danny." Becca quietly says.

"Where?" Shelby asks.

"At that table over there by the door. He's with his mom." Becca answers.

"Okay. I see them now. Do you want to say hi to him on the way out?" the woman asks.

"Sure. I think he was pretty freaked out the last time he saw me. I wanna talk to him." Becca quietly says.

"Robert, I think we're gonna head out. I have a few errands I need to run and some phone calls to make." the woman explains.

"Okay. That's fine. We're probably going to stop at that baseball store Bradley's been wanting to go to for the past week now." Robert tells her.

"That's fine. Call me when you're on the way home." she says and silently tells Becca to get up.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've just been really busy. I hope you enjoy this update and I really don't know how this is going to turn out, I've just been making it up as I go. So if you have any ideas, please review!! I hope you enjoy it!**


	20. Appointments

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: I only on the non recognizable SVU characters. The recognizable ones aren't mine, they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC…  
A/N2: I'm sorry I uploaded this with out editing and then deleted it. This is my first story with 20 chapters :D Please review!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Okay. I see them now. Do you want to say hi to him on the way out?" the woman asks.

"Sure. I think he was pretty freaked out the last time he saw me. I wanna talk to him." Becca quietly says.

"Robert, I think we're gonna head out. I have a few errands I need to run and some phone calls to make." the woman explains.

"Okay. That's fine. We're probably going to stop at that baseball store Bradley's been wanting to go to for the past week now." Robert tells her.

"That's fine. Call me when you're on the way home." she says and silently tells Becca to get up.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**LUIGI'S ITALIAN GRILL  
1:02pm**

Rebecca hesitantly makes her way over to the table where her boyfriend and his mother are sitting. Shelby can see the fear in the teen's face as she's walking and gives her a reassuring smile. They approach the table and Danny notices them.

"Hey Becca." He calmly says.

"Hi Danny…" Becca shyly replies.

"How are you feeling Becca?" Mrs. Robertson kindly asks.

"Fine…" the teen answers.

"Becca saw you guys sitting here and thought she should come say hi, because when Danny saw her last night, she was pretty freaked out." Shelby says.

Danny tries to take Becca's hand to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but she pulls her hand away, so he just smiles at her.

"Danny found your sweat suit in his room, I was going to call Shelby this morning, but I figured she was busy, I didn't know if you'd want it." Mrs. Robertson tells Becca.

"Do you have it with you?" the teen asks.

"I think Danny left it on the counter. He was going to wait to call you before he brought it over." the woman replies.

"Okay, can you either bring it over later, or can we come by and pick it up?" the teen asks, looking at her coach.

"How about I have Danny bring it over after he's done at work?" the woman replies.

"That'll work." Shelby replies, "What time does he get off?"

"I think six." Mrs. Robertson replies, looking at her son.

"Yeah. I'll drop it off on my way home." Danny says.

"Thanks. I really wanna get back to Shelby's house." Becca replies.

"Alright honey, we can leave, I'll let you rest for a while before I go to the grocery store." Shelby smiles.

"By Danny, Mrs. Robertson…" the teen quietly says. Shelby also says goodbye to the two and walks out of the restaurant with Becca.

"I'm scared coach, I don't think I can go back to my house and get my stuff…" the teen tells Shelby.

"Becca, honey, it's going to be fine, I'll come with you, and I'll make sure nothing bad happens." the woman reassures her.

"Whatever…" Becca replies and gets into the car.

"Honey, I know you probably don't want to, but Olivia recommended that you talk to the therapist as soon as possible." Shelby tells her as she closes the car door.

"Why? So I can have more nightmares?" the teen asks.

"No baby girl, to help you get through this, you really need someone to talk to that can really help you understand what's going on." Shelby answers.

"When does she want me to talk to this therapist? Is it part of their trying to figure out that it's best for me to stay with you?" Becca asks.

"She told me to call her this afternoon, and schedule an appointment. And I think that Detective Benson knows that it's best for you to stay with me, but she has to do her job and explore all possible options." the woman answers.

"Can't she just tell whoever she has to that and not even worry about me going back home, because to tell you the truth, I'm scared to death of going back there…" the blond teen timidly replies.

"Honey, do you really think they're going to hurt you when you go back?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah, I do. Remember two years ago, you let me go home one night, just to see how things would turn out, and she threw a full bottle of Jack Daniels at me because I came in the room.." Becca replies, trying to bite back tears.

"Becca, listen to me, when you go back this time, you're going to have someone there with you. It won't be me, but they'll know well enough when to get you to a safer place. And if that ever happens, Robert and I will come pick you up, regardless of what time it is or where you are." the woman explains.

The teen doesn't respond, instead she puts her headphones in her ears and turns up the volume. Shelby decides not to talk to her the rest of the way home.

They arrive back at Shelby's house at 1:15, Becca goes straight up stairs and into the guest bedroom, and closes the door. Shelby lets the dog out and gives her a bone. She then digs through her purse until she finds the business card of the woman Olivia recommended for Becca. She finds the card and grabs the phone off of the receiver and sits down at the counter.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
****1:20pm**

Olivia is still sitting at her desk, doing paperwork, waiting for Casey to figure out something. Elliot looks up at her and she tries to avoid his gaze. But she's saved from saying anything by the sound of high heels hitting the tile floor.

She looks up at the woman, and asks, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Detective Olivia Benson…" the woman replies.

"That would be me. Is there something I can do for you?" Olivia says.

"I'm Allison Perry, the guardian ad lietm that's been appointed for a Rebecca Stevens…" the woman replies.

"Okay. I'm assuming Ms. Novak sent you…" Olivia asks.

"Yes ma'am. She wanted me to talk to you before I met Rebecca." Allison tells Olivia.

"We can do that. How about we go somewhere where it's quieter." the female detective says, standing up.

Olivia exchanges a worried look with Elliot and he gets up to go inform Cragen that this woman is here. She leads the woman into an interrogation room. "You're not in any trouble by me bringing you in here, it's just somewhere where we won't get distracted or interrupted.." Olivia tells Allison.

"Okay. It's been a long time since I've actually been in a police station." the woman tells Olivia.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
1:25pm.**

Shelby hangs up the phone after making Becca an appointment with Dr. Gregory. She decides to go check on her and walks upstairs. She notices that the door to the guest bedroom is closed, so she knocks.

"What?" the teen asks.

"Sugar, it's me. I need to talk to you." the woman calmly tells Becca.

"About what?" Becca yells from inside the room.

"Honey, it'd be a lot easier if I could come in and talk, so we don't have to yell through the door." Shelby says to the teen.

Becca opens the door for the woman who walks in and sits down in the same chair that she'd slept in. "I know you're not going to like this, and you're probably gonna be mad at me, but, I made you an appointment with Dr. Gregory…" Shelby calmly says.

"The shrink?" Becca asks, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"If that's what you want to call her. She really wants to talk to you so she can help you get better. She said the sooner she talks to you, there's a better chance of you getting to stay with us longer." the woman explains.

"When do I have to talk to her?" Becca asks.

"Monday. Your appointment's at 1:30, I'll take you." Shelby replies.

"Great, I've got a physics test…" the teen pouts.

"That's the only appointment she had that wasn't extremely early or extremely late." "and I'll explain to your physics teacher that you're not gonna be there and they'll let you make up your test."

"Fine. But I'm kinda nervous about going to school Monday anyways…" Becca quietly says.

"Don't be. I'll email your teachers first thing in the morning. That way they'll know what's going on if you feel uncomfortable, or if you need to come to my office for a while." the woman reassures her.

"I guess so. I'm really tired. I wanna see if I can take a nap…" Becca replies.

"Okay honey. I'll let you rest. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Shelby replies and leaves the room.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I couldn't come up with any good ideas. So if you have any, please review and let me know. Next chapter will come sooner, I promise.**


	21. Changes

**Volleyball Drama**

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! I had to throw this little imaginary conversation with DW, Chris and Marish in here…**

**Me: "PLEASE!!!"  
****DW: "NO!"  
****Me: "I'll write for you!"  
****DW: "Still no."  
****Me: "I've got some awesome ideas for season 11!"  
****DW: "NO!"  
MH: "Come on… Give her a chance."  
****DW: "Nope."  
****CM: "Please…"  
****DW: "Negative."  
****Me: "Pretty Please!"  
****DW: "ENOUGH!! YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!"  
****___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"When do I have to talk to her?" Becca asks.

"Monday. Your appointment's at 1:30, I'll take you." Shelby replies.

"Great, I've got a physics test…" the teen pouts.

"That's the only appointment she had that wasn't extremely early or extremely late." "and I'll explain to your physics teacher that you're not gonna be there and they'll let you make up your test."

"Fine. But I'm kinda nervous about going to school Monday anyways…" Becca quietly says.

"Don't be. I'll email your teachers first thing in the morning. That way they'll know what's going on if you feel uncomfortable, or if you need to come to my office for a while." the woman reassures her.

"I guess so. I'm really tired. I wanna see if I can take a nap…" Becca replies.

"Okay honey. I'll let you rest. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Shelby replies and leaves the room.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**16th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
1:30pm**

Olivia and Allison walk out of the interrogation room and are greeted by Elliot and Captain Cragen.

"So…" Elliot prompts.

"So much for Becca staying with Shelby for another twenty four hours, which I think she needs, Mrs. Perry wants to bring Becca home, and start monitoring her situation." the female detective answers.

"Detective Benson, we've discussed this a million different times. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to Rebecca…" the woman says.

"Oh, and don't call her Rebecca, she's gone by Becca forever and doesn't like it when people use her full name." Olivia informs the woman.

"Why don't you go to Mrs. Hill's place first and talk to Becca and her coach to see how she's doing and then decide when she should return home." Cragen suggests.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
MANHATTAN, NY  
****1:35pm**

Becca can hear the phone ringing and closes her eyes. Shelby smiles and leaves the room to answer the phone.

"Shelby Hill…" the woman answers.

"Hi, Mrs. Hill. It's detective Benson."

"Is everything okay?" the blond woman asks.

"Well, we've gotten a guardian ad lietm approved for Becca, her name is Allison Perry, and she wants to talk to Becca and bring her home to start monitoring the situation…" the detective explains.

"I don't know if that's something Becca's ready for yet. She's exhausted and she needs some time to recuperate." Shelby replies.

"I know. But she's in our office now and she wants to come to your house to meet Becca and talk about what goes on at home." Olivia tells her.

"What am I supposed to tell Becca?" "She's going to fight this…"

"Just explain to her what Mrs. Perry wants to do, and tell her that if anything bad happens, she's to call me and then you, I'm going to tell Mrs. Perry that if she's in a dangerous situation to get her out, and to wait for us to get to where they are to get the situation sorted out." the brunette detective replies.

"Okay. That's what Robert and I told her this morning, that we'd come pick her up no matter what time it was or where." Shelby says, "How long is she going to be at home with this woman?"

"Just a few days. Ms. Novak reduced the observation period from a week to three days. She said it was a safety issue and it wasn't in Becca's best interests to be home for more than a short amount of time." Olivia answers.

"That's good. I scheduled her an appointment with Dr. Gregory at 1:30 Monday afternoon, would it be okay if I took her?" the woman asks.

"If you can get out of school, I don't have any problems with that, it would probably make her more comfortable if you were there."

"Okay, she's told me that she doesn't want to go to school Monday, because I think her ex boyfriend may be in one of her classes…" Shelby informs her.

"Well, he definitely won't be in school on Monday. We've got his arraignment scheduled and he'll most likely be locked up until the trial." Olivia replies.

"Thanks detective, do you know what time Mrs. Perry is coming over?"

"Will 2:30 work?" Olivia asks.

"Sure. That gives me time to talk to Becca and get some things done around the house. But we'll definitely be here." Shelby replies.

"great. I'll let her know and she'll be there in forty five minutes." Olivia calmly says.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, have a good afternoon…"

"Bye…" Olivia replies and hangs up the phone.

**************

Shelby slams the phone back on the receiver and runs her hands through her hair. She grabs the phone again and calls her husband. He answers the phone, "Rob…"

She cuts him off, "Honey, they want to take Becca home…. Like today. They got someone to monitor her situation and they want to bring her home tonight, and I can't let her go back there right now…"

"Shelby… breathe. We're on our way home right now. I'm going to call Tommy even though it's Saturday and tell him it's an emergency. How long did they say she had to stay home?" he replies.

"Three freaking days. And she has an appointment with a therapist that the detective recommended on Monday… I can't let her go, I don't feel like she's going to be okay…" Shelby says, biting back tears.

"Okay, honey we're turning on the street right now. When are they coming to pick her up?"

"The lady's supposed to be here at 2:30. Becca doesn't know yet…"

"We'll be home in two minutes, you go talk to Becca now and when I get home the first thing I'm going to do is call Tommy." Robert calmly says.

"Okay. Tell him we need temporary, if not permanent custody…" the woman replies.

"Don't worry. We'll get this taken care of." he replies and hangs up.

Shelby slams the phone back on the receiver and walks upstairs to Becca's room. "Sugar…"

"Hmmm." the teen replies.

"Detective Benson just called… she said they've found a guardian ad lietm to see what things are like when you're home." the woman explains.

"When is she…" Becca begins to reply, but can't finish her sentence.

"Today. At like 2:30. But I've already talked to Robert, and he's going to call his friend Mr. Hanson to see if we can get temporary or permanent custody." the woman answers.

"Is that the same guy he talked to last time?" the teen asks.

"Yes honey. But this time he wants to see if we can keep you here and not make you go home at all." Shelby replies, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"He better do something to stop them… I don't wanna go home…" the teen cries.

"I know sugar. I'm going to do everything I possibly can to keep you here." the woman says.

They then hear the sound of the door opening and the dog running across the tile floor. They hear Bradley, "Mom!!! I got a new baseball bat!"

The woman comes down the stairs, "That's great honey, I need to talk to your dad."

"What's up?" the man calmly asks.

"Honey….." the woman says, letting the tears fall.

Robert embraces the woman in a hug, "Don't worry, I'm about to call Tommy, I won't let them take Becca."

"Do whatever it takes, I don't want her back in that hell hole." the woman replies.

"Neither do I." Robert calmly says as Shelby lets go of him and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"It's ten till. She's coming at 2:30. You better go call him now." the woman tells him.

Robert nods in agreement and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He dials the judge's number and waits impatiently while the phone rings on the other end of the line. The man finally answers the phone, "Tommy Hanson…"

"Hi Tommy, It's Robert Hill, I need a huge favor."

"What might that be?" the judge asks.

"Temporary custody." Robert answers.

"Is it the Stevens girl again?" Tommy asks.

"Yes. And the detectives got a guardian ad lietm to come and monitor her home situation. They're coming at 2:30 and taking her home. She was raped last night, and Shelby doesn't want her to go back." the man explains.

"Let me call Denise. She'll be able to do more right now than I can. I'll get her to be your lawyer, and I'll see if she can swing by your place ASAP." Tommy replies.

Shelby looks impatiently at Robert and he says, "Tommy's gonna call Denise Meyers, and get her to be our lawyer, she can then convince the guardian that Becca doesn't need to be home right now. Then we can go from there."

"Okay…" the blond woman says and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge.

They see the blond teen come down the stairs and quietly sit down on the couch. Shelby looks at Robert, trying to find something to say to the girl, but he steps in, "Becca, I've called Mr. Hanson, and he's going to call one of his friends, Denise Meyers who's a lawyer to talk to the guardian when she gets here, and see if we can figure something else out."

She looks over at Shelby before replying, "I don't wanna go back home. I'm scared."

Shelby walks over to the couch and stands next to her husband, "I know you are baby, we've asked Mr. Hanson if he can get us temporary custody, so that way we know you'll be able to stay here a lot longer than if we didn't have custody."

The doorbell rings and Robert goes to answer it. He sighs in relief when he sees the short, black haired lawyer standing at his doorstep. "Hey Shelby, Denise is here…" he calls into the living room.

"Thank god. I'll be right there…" the woman says and makes her way to the front door.

**A/N: I'm soo sorry about the long wait. I've finally gotten my wi-fi fixed and I'm able to write on my laptop again! But I've made up for the wait with a super long chapter. I want to incorporate some of the detectives lives in this story, but I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to do it yet, so if you have any ideas, let me know.**


	22. Discovery

**Volleyball Drama**

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! If they were, this would have already been on TV! ;)**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Shelby looks impatiently at Robert and he says, "Tommy's gonna call Denise Meyers, and get her to be our lawyer, she can then convince the guardian that Becca doesn't need to be home right now. Then we can go from there."

"Okay…" the blond woman says and grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge.

They see the blond teen come down the stairs and quietly sit down on the couch. Shelby looks at Robert, trying to find something to say to the girl, but he steps in, "Becca, I've called Mr. Hanson, and he's going to call one of his friends, Denise Meyers who's a lawyer to talk to the guardian when she gets here, and see if we can figure something else out."

She looks over at Shelby before replying, "I don't wanna go back home. I'm scared."

Shelby walks over to the couch and stands next to her husband, "I know you are baby, we've asked Mr. Hanson if he can get us temporary custody, so that way we know you'll be able to stay here a lot longer than if we didn't have custody."

The doorbell rings and Robert goes to answer it. He sighs in relief when he sees the short black haired lawyer standing at his doorstep. "Hey Shelby, Denise is here…" he calls into the living room.

"Thank god. I'll be right there…" the woman says and makes her way to the front door.

* * *

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
MANHATTAN, NY  
****2pm**

Robert opens the door and lets the woman in. "Thank you so much Denise."

"No problem Robert, I wasn't doing anything important anyways." the woman smiles.

The man leads her into his living room and she sees the blond teen sitting on the couch, biting back tears. Shelby sits down next to Rebecca and explains, "Honey, this is Mrs. Meyers, she's going to be our lawyer when we try to stop them from making you go back home."

Rebecca shyly looks up at the woman, "Hi…"

"You must be Rebecca, I'm Denise." the woman introduces herself.

The teen shakes the woman's hand, "Call me Becca…"

"Okay. So Shelby, can I get some background info here, so I know what to say to the guardian when they come?" the lawyer asks.

"Sure…" the woman pauses and looks at the teen, "Can I tell her?"

"Yeah…"

"So what happened was, last night after our game, everyone else had left except, me Becca and one of the other girls. I went into my office, the other girl left, and it was just Becca. While she was waiting on her boyfriend to come pick her up, someone came in and grabbed her, threw her in his truck, drove around to the back parking lot, and raped her. He then threw her out of the truck, and left her for me and her boyfriend to find." "I called the police and they brought her to the hospital, where her mother showed up."

Becca looks at the woman, with tears in her eyes, "I… I've never really told anyone everything my mother's done…"

"Honey, you need to tell us, so we can help you." Shelby tells the teen.

"She'd come to the games, keep my stats, and for every missed serve, bad pass, pass that was blocked, any small error I'd make, I'd get slapped for when I got home." the teen cries.

"Sugar, is that why you almost started crying when you missed that serve the other night?" the woman asks.

"Yeah. And it's why I was always so sore the day after a game, She's slap me on the back with a belt. And I missed two serves last night….."

"Becca, honey, she's not going to hit you anymore. How long has she done this?" Shelby asks.

"Since grandpa died…" the blond girl cries. "I've just become so used to it, I'm numb to the pain."

"This will definitely help me convince them to keep her here longer." Denise calmly says.

"Baby, it's been two years. Let me see your back." the blond woman tells the teen.

Becca hesitantly unzips her jacket, squirms out of it, and slowly lifts up her shirt. The woman gently runs her hand down the girl's back, "Honey, does this hurt at all?"

The teen nods and whimpers when the woman runs her hand over a fresh bruise and raw skin. "Sugar…"

The teen cries in response as the woman gently rolls her shirt back down. "Does it really hurt that bad?"

"Nothing makes it go away. So I've just learned to ignore it, pretend it's not there." Becca explains.

"That's not good sweetheart. You should have told me earlier, so I could get someone to look at it and make sure you're okay." Shelby tells her.

"I was scared coach, she told me if that anyone found out, she'd do something worse. Now I can't go home, you know, Robert knows, the lawyer knows… it's too risky…" the teen cries.

Before anyone can say anything else, the group hears the doorbell ring. Becca runs upstairs into the bedroom and Robert goes to answer the door. "Hi, I'm Allison Perry, the guardian ad lietm for Rebecca Stevens."

Shelby approaches the man and sees the woman standing in the doorway. "Hi, I'm Shelby Hill, this is my husband Robert, and our lawyer, Denise Meyers." the woman replies.

"Lawyer?" the woman asks.

"Yes, our lawyer. We believe that sending Rebecca home is not in her best interests. We've just learned of new information that could jeopardize her safety if she were to return home." Robert answers.

"Well, please, let me know what's going on so I can help Rebecca in the safest way possible." Allison says.

"Please, come in…" the man says and Shelby hesitantly steps aside to let the woman into her house. The group hears banging in the kitchen and Shelby walks through the dining room to see her son getting a coke from the top of the refrigerator. She smiles at him and he quietly walks back upstairs to his room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. Is Rebecca here now?" the woman asks.

"Yes. She just ran upstairs after telling us more about her mother. She believes you're here to just come pick her up and take her away without taking the time to fully understand her situation. So she's scared, and I would really appreciate it if you'd take the time to talk to her before we make any final decisions." Shelby explains.

"Of course. I'd never do that to a child. It's my job to protect them and I want to make sure I know her side of the story before I make my final decision." Allison replies.

"I was called by Judge Hanson, he told me that the Hills are interested in seeking temporary if not permanent custody of Rebecca and that I was to come talk to you to make sure Rebecca is placed in a safe environment." Denise tells the woman.

"Well, as appointed by the ADA, Rebecca has to return home for a minimum of seventy two hours. But I may be able to get that changed depending on what the new information is that Mr. Hill has informed me of." the woman replies.

Becca comes slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stands next to Shelby and tries to avoid eye contact with the new woman standing in the room. Shelby puts her arm around the girl's shoulder and doesn't say anything.

"I… heard you talking from the stairs. A… and seventy two hours is three days, I can't… go home that long…" the blond teen mumbles.

"I know baby, I know. We're trying to work something else out. But we do need to tell Mrs. Perry about what you just told us, that would help convince the ADA to let you stay with us longer." Shelby explains.

"I… I'm scared." Becca shyly replies, looking down at her feet.

"Becca, the sooner we tell them, the easier it will be to keep you here…" Robert calmly tells her.

"C.. can Coach Hill tell them?" the teen asks.

"Sweetie, at some point, you're going to have to be ready to tell them on your own. I will now, but when this goes to court, I'm not going to be able to testify for you…" the woman explains.

Shelby explains the situation to Allison and the woman looks at the crying teen, "I'm going to call the detectives now and see what they can do. Because if she's going to physically hurt her, I don't want her going back, especially with the sensitivity of this situation."

Shelby, Becca and Robert sigh in relief as they watch the woman pick up her phone and dial Detective Benson's number.

* * *

**16th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
****2:35pm**

Olivia jumps at the sound of the ringing telephone and picks it up from the receiver, "Detective Benson"

"Hi Olivia, it's Allison Perry… and I've just learned of some vital information that would jeopardize Rebecca's safety if she were to return home…"

"Oh god… what is it?" the detective replies.

"Becca's told us that her mother keeps her statistics, and for every small error that she makes, she slaps Becca on her back with a belt, and it's been happening since her grandfather died two years ago… and she's afraid to go home today because she says she made a few errors in last night's game…" Allison explains.

"Okay, umm, for right now, keep her at the Hill's place. Let me get a hold of Ms. Novak, and I'll call you back as soon as possible." the brunette detective replies and hangs up the phone.

Olivia looks at Elliot and he can tell she's frustrated, "Liv… is everything okay?"

"Becca's mom…" "Slaps her on the back with a belt every time she makes a tiny error in the games, and she's done it basically her entire high school career." the woman answers.

"Why didn't she tell us this earlier?" Elliot asks.

"I don't know. She could have been scared because her mother was here, she could have threatened Becca, and that could have kept her from telling us… maybe she thought we wouldn't believe her…"

"Okay… well call Novak and see what she has to say." the man replies as Olivia picks up the phone.

**A/N: I know this isn't really going anywhere right now, but this is kinda like a filler chapter… please press that little green button under these words and see what it does…**


	23. Staying

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! If they were, this would have already been on TV! ;)**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Okay, umm, for right now, keep her at the Hill's place. Let me get a hold of Ms. Novak, and I'll call you back as soon as possible." the brunette detective replies and hangs up the phone.

Olivia looks at Elliot and he can tell she's frustrated, "Liv… is everything okay?"

"Becca's mom…" "Slaps her on the back with a belt every time she makes a tiny error in the games, and she's done it basically her entire high school career." the woman answers.

"Why didn't she tell us this earlier?" Elliot asks.

"I don't know. She could have been scared because her mother was here, she could have threatened Becca, and that could have kept her from telling us… maybe she thought we wouldn't believe her…"

"Okay… well call Novak and see what she has to say." the man replies as Olivia picks up the phone.

* * *

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
2:20pm**

Olivia anxiously waits for the ADA to answer her phone and sighs in relief when she hears the woman's voice on the other end of the line, "Novak."

"Casey, it's Olivia, you can't keep Becca at her house for three days, it's too dangerous." the detective tells her.

"And why is that?" Casey asks.

"When the guardian went to the Hill's house, the Hill's have a lawyer there, and Becca told them that her mom beats her every time she messes up in a game, and she's done it since her grandpa died, and not everyone has a perfect game every time, and Becca's terrified of going home today." Olivia explains.

"Oh god, if I'd know that when they were here, I wouldn't have suggested the guardian. Now I know why she was so scared when the woman showed up, I'll call Allison right away and get something else sorted out. Where is she now?" Casey replies.

"She's still at the Hill's. I told Allison to keep her there until I got a hold of you and figured something else out." Olivia tells her.

"Good. Keep her there. I'm coming back from another trial, so I'm going to call Allison now and work something out." the redheaded ADA tells Olivia.

"Okay, thanks Casey." Olivia says to her friend.

"No problem, talk to you later." Casey replies and hangs up the phone.

Elliot looks at her and asks, "What'd Casey say?"

"She's gonna keep Becca at the Hill's and call Allison. We should probably tell Cragen what's going on." Olivia answers.

"Okay, I will." he replies and walks to the captain's office.

* * *

**CASEY NOVAK'S CAR  
EN ROUTE TO THE 16****th**** PRECINCT  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****2:25pm**

Casey dials Allison's number and waits impatiently at a red light waiting for it to ring. She finally hears the woman answer on the other end, "Allison Perry."

"Hi, Mrs. Perry, this is Casey Novak, the ADA…" "I'm calling because I've been informed of the new information regarding the Stevens case." the redheaded woman replies as she starts driving again.

"Okay. We don't think it's the best idea to let Becca return home…" the woman says.

"Neither do I. I talked to Detective Benson and she said the Hills have a lawyer with them?" the ADA asks.

"Yes. It's Denise Meyers. She's here to make sure Becca stays with them for as long as possible…" Allison explains.

"Okay. I'm about to go drop the court ordered three day supervised home visit and suggest that she stay with the Hills until further notice." Casey replies.

"Great. So I can tell Becca the good news?" the woman asks.

"Definitely. This is probably going to make recovery so much easier for her." Casey says.

"I totally agree with you…" Allison replies.

"I'm almost at the station house, so tell Mrs. Hill that either one of the detectives or I will call her when we get the order removed…" Casey tells the woman.

"Okay. And the Hills had mentioned temporary custody…" the guardian says.

"Let's wait until I get this done first, then I'm sure the detectives are going to want to talk to Becca and Mrs. Stevens again and depending on how that goes, then we can talk about temporary custody." Casey explains.

"Good deal. Thanks so much Ms. Novak, I'll talk to you later." Allison replies.

"Good bye…" Casey says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

**HILL RESIDENCE MANHATTAN, NY  
****SATURDAY, NOVEMBER 20  
****2:30pm**

Allison puts her phone back in her purse and Becca anxiously looks at her, "Who was that?"

"That was Ms. Novak, the ADA. She said that she and the detectives have decided to let you stay here until further notice, because they believe that sending you home would be a high risk situation, and they didn't want that." the woman explains.

"Thank god…" the teen sighs. "I never wanna go back there again…"

"Honey…" Shelby calmly says.

Becca doesn't respond and looks down at the floor.

Robert then says, "This is good. Becca can stay here with us during the trial and we won't have to worry about her getting hurt again and she'll be in a better environment so she can start to heal."

Shelby smiles at her husband and then looks at Becca and says, "Honey, we're going to have to go get some of your things at some point since you're going to be staying here for a while."

"Fine. But then I'm never going back." the teen replies.

"I guess I've done what I was needed for, and I'm glad I could help you guys, but I have other errands to run and other trials to prepare for, so I'm gonna head home." Denise says.

"Thanks so much Denise, I have no idea how this would have turned out without you here." Shelby replies as she follows the woman to the door.

Shelby reenters the living room and then looks at Allison, "is there anything else we need to do before the trial about her staying with us… or is it all under control right now?"

"Ms. Novak is from my understanding, going to talk to the detectives and then to meet with the judge to get the order suspended." the woman replies, "So if you're planning on taking her over there to get her things, I would wait until that goes through so she doesn't have to stay there."

"Okay. Thanks, I'm glad this turned out the way it did." Shelby replies.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the precinct and visit with the detectives as well and see if they need anything else from me." Allison tells her.

"That's fine. Will you call us if anything changes?"

"Yes. But it could be anybody, one of the detectives, Ms. Novak, or myself. But we'll definitely let you know when they've overruled her stay at home." Allison answers as she walks towards the door.

After the woman leaves, Shelby sighs in relief and hugs Robert. "Thank god we get to keep her… now I know she'll be in a safe environment while she's recovering…"

"Me too. I think it's a good idea to wait until the order has been overruled, because I don't want the woman to try to make her stay home…" Robert replies.

"Don't think like that…" Shelby snaps, and walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch next to Becca.

"honey, are you glad you get to stay with us right now?" the woman asks.

"Yeah… cuz I knew why that woman was here in the first place, she was gonna make me leave with her and then take me home…" the teen answers.

"But she didn't. And you're still here with me. Until the detectives and Ms. Novak decide otherwise, and that could be a while." Shelby reassures the teen.

"Okay. I'm still really tired, and my body hurts all over…" Becca yawns.

"I know baby. Why don't you go lay down upstairs and take a nap?" the woman replies.

"I don't want to have another nightmare…" the blond teen sadly says.

Shelby hugs Becca and she lets the tears fall, "Shhh… shhh… shhh… I know you're really scared honey, but things will get better, and you have to believe me when I tell you they're just bad dreams, and no one is here to hurt you anymore. Robert and I are going to help make everything better…"

Becca sits back from Shelby's hug and lays down on the couch. "do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure…" the teen replies and Shelby hands her the remote and she turns on MTV to find that the America's Next Top Model marathon was still on from earlier that morning.

Shelby leaves Becca alone to have time to herself and walks into the laundry room and starts sorting the overflowing baskets that had been sitting there all week. Ten minutes later, she quietly checks on Becca to find her sound asleep on the couch, smiles, covers her up with the blanket and turns the volume down on the TV.

**A/N: WOW. It's been since November that I've updated this story, and I'm really sorry. But I found the time to sit and write, and managed to write an entire chapter, so, the Easter bunny has left you a nice present, a new chapter!! Please Review for more…**


	24. Crazier

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! If they were, this would have already been on TV! ;)**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I don't want to have another nightmare…" the blond teen sadly says.

Shelby hugs Becca and she lets the tears fall, "Shhh… shhh… shhh… I know you're really scared honey, but things will get better, and you have to believe me when I tell you they're just bad dreams, and no one is here to hurt you anymore. Robert and I are going to help make everything better…"

Becca sits back from Shelby's hug and lays down on the couch. "do you want to watch TV?"

"Sure…" the teen replies and Shelby hands her the remote and she turns on MTV to find that the America's Next Top Model marathon was still on from earlier that morning.

Shelby leaves Becca alone to have time to herself and walks into the laundry room and starts sorting the overflowing baskets that had been sitting there all week. Ten minutes later, she quietly checks on Becca to find her sound asleep on the couch, smiles, covers her up with the blanket and turns the volume down on the TV.

**SHELBY HILL'S RESIDENCE  
****3 hours later.  
5:30pm  
****MANHATTAN, NY**

Becca has been sleeping for three hours before Shelby decides to wake her and let her know the information she received in a call about an hour and a half ago. The judge had overruled her previous decision for Becca to go home for three days and was going to consider granting the Hills temporary custody.

Shelby gently rubs the teen's arm and watches her eyes blink open. "how long have I been sleeping?"

"A good three hours, honey. But you really needed it. I got a call from Ms. Novak, you don't have to go home…" the woman calmly tells her.

"Thank God." Becca says, sitting up to hug Shelby.

"What would you like me to make for dinner?" Shelby asks.

"I don't know… I'm not really hungry right now." the blond answers.

"It's okay. It's still pretty early anyways. But before it gets too late, we should probably run by your place and pick up a few things…" the woman tells her.

Immediately, Shelby can see the fear in the teen's eyes. "Honey, it's not like last time where Brittany could bring your stuff to my office…"

"I know… I'm just scared…" the blond teen replies.

"You have every right to be scared. But I'll be there with you, I won't let anything happen" Shelby reassures her.

"Can we just go and get this over with?" Becca quietly asks.

"Of course honey. Do you have a key incase they're not home?" the woman asks.

Becca nods in response, "Yeah. Good thing I know exactly what I'm getting out of my room so we don't have to be there forever…"

Shelby smiles, walks into the kitchen, grabs her purse off the counter, "why don't you run upstairs and get your wallet and I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay…" the teen replies and jogs up the stairs.

**20 Minutes Later  
****BECCA STEVENS' APARTMENT  
****6pm**

Shelby slows the car down to punch in the numbers to get inside the gate and drives around to the back of the complex to Becca's building. The teen sighs, opens up the car door and waits for Shelby to catch up to her. They climb the stairs until they get to the third floor and Becca knocks on the door, afraid to just open it.

Her father answers, "Hey…"

Shelby smiles but doesn't say anything; Becca tries not to cry because she really loves her father but her mother drives her crazy. "Daddy, I'm sorry…" she whimpers.

The man hugs her, "I believe you and I wish your mom wouldn't act the way she does. I know Elliot is helping you with the police stuff and I trust him." "Shelby, thanks for helping her out. If she needs anything while she's at your place, don't hesitate to call me. As much as I want to help her, I'm gonna have to step down and let you take over, because of the legal stuff."

Becca looks up and smiles at him; Shelby smiles too, "It's no big deal Mr. Stevens, we're just gonna pick up some of her things for the next few days or weeks or however long this trial mess lasts… is her mother home?"

"Actually no. She went out, so Becca don't worry, no one can hurt you…" he answers as the teen lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and walks into her apartment. Jon closes the door behind them and sits back down on the couch as his daughter and her coach walk into the side bedroom.

Shelby sits down on the bed as the teen yanks a duffle bag from a shelf in her closet, throws a weeks worth of jeans, shirts, shoes, practice clothes and pajamas into the bag. Becca then grabs a smaller bag, and places her textbooks and notebooks in it; she then walks into her bathroom and grabs her bigger bottles of soap and shampoo. "I think that's everything…" the teen says.

The blond woman smiles and looks around the room, "You sure?"

"Yeah…." Becca nods and picks up her bags.

Shelby stands up and notices a pink teddy bear sitting on the bed, picks it up and shows it to the teen, "Do you want to take him? I remember last time you made Brittney bring him over one night at ten thirty…"

"Fine. Give me that…" Becca smirks and grabs the teddy bear from the woman. "Now let's go…"

The blond woman nods and offers to carry one of Becca's bags, the teen agrees and hands her one of the heavier ones. When they walk out of the bedroom, Becca's father notices, "Bye honey. Text me if you need anything. I can drop it by Shelby's office during the day so mom won't know…"

Becca can only try to smile, because if it weren't for her mother, she'd be staying at home with him. Jon knows this and it breaks his heart, but sometimes he has to act mean for his wife even though he doesn't want to.

The two leave the apartment and get into Shelby's car. "See, that wasn't too bad now was it?" the woman smiles.

"No, now only if my mother could leave forever… I could live at home." Becca replies.

"I know sweetheart. That's just one more thing that we're gonna have to figure out with the detectives and your father…" the woman replies as she backs the car out of the parking space.

**JUAN'S MEXICAN CAFÉ  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****6:15pm**

Danny Robertson tries to concentrate on the orders he's taking at a table, but can't focus because the teenage girl reminds him of Becca. He finally completes the orders and goes back into the kitchen, and his friend Brendon notices he's not acting like himself. "Dude what's up?"

"Damn Jackson…" he replies, handing the order ticket to one of the chefs.

"What did he do?" the other kid asks.

"Becca…" Danny replies.

"Oh, yeah. That, I remember him being arrested. Dude, if you need to go be with her, leave. I'll let George know…" Brendon tells him.

"Thanks man. I just need to call her and make sure she's okay. I was there when it happened and she's scared out of her mind…" the teen replies.

Just then Danny's boss, George enters and hands Danny a tray with food for one of his tables. The teen accepts the tray and delivers the meals to the table. Brendan looks at the man, "George, Danny's girlfriend got hurt last night and he needs to call her and check on her…"

"Is she okay?" the man asks.

"I'm not sure. I'll let Danny tell you the rest, it's not for me to tell…" the teen replies and walks away with a tray of food. Danny returns to the kitchen, "What's up Danny?" George asks.

"I need to call Becca, she's hurt and scared out of her mind…" the teen answers.

"What happened to her?" his boss asks.

"Stupid Jackson hurt her, police is involved, her mother went crazy, need I say more?" the teen replies.

"No. I'll take over for you so you can call her." George replies as Danny runs out the back door.

He nervously dials his girlfriend's cell number and hears, _"You lift my feet off the ground ,spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier, feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier"_ as her ring back tone three times before the teen picks up the phone.

**SHELBY HILL'S CAR  
EN ROUTE TO HER HOUSE  
****MANHATTAN, NY 6:20pm**

Becca pushes the answer button on her cell phone after letting it ring three times because of the name on her caller ID. "Danny…" she answers.

"Hey baby, how are you?" he calmly replies.

"I don't know Danny… my body hurts all over, I'm scared, kinda tired, and kinda relieved that I'm finally getting out of this mess…" the teen quietly answers.

"I know you're hurt baby. He's gonna be in big trouble for what he's done to you, now and in the past…" Danny tells her.

"I'm scared about the trial, mom's gonna be there…"

"So will Shelby, Robert, my mom, me, the police officers, your dad, and my dad…" the teen reassures her.

"I know everybody's gonna be there. It's just the fact that I have to be in the same room as him… freaks me out." Becca tells her boyfriend.

"He won't be able to touch you, or hurt you. His lawyer, the ADA, the judge, and the bailiff won't let him. That's their job." Danny says.

"I really want to believe you, but something inside of me won't let me…" she sadly tells him. Shelby hears this and sighs, she knows it will be hard and will take a long time to rebuild Becca's trust.

"It's okay, Becca. It just takes time, hey, I've really gotta get back to work. George is covering for me right now so I can talk to you…" the teenage boy replies.

"Fine. We're back at Shelby's anyway… we went to pick up my stuff from the apartment…" she replies.

"Bye baby…" Danny says.

"Bye…" Becca replies and shuts her phone.

Shelby looks over at the teen and smiles, "Everything is gonna be okay sweetheart. I'm sure Danny told you there's nothing to worry about because we're going to protect you. And we'll be at the trial, don't worry, I'm taking off and so is Robert so we can be there the whole time…"

"Okay…" Becca replies and gets out of the car. Shelby follows her and opens the back seat to help Becca get her things. They make their way into the back gate and are greeted by Fancy and Robert. "How'd it go…" he asks them.

"Fine…" the teen replies and walks into the house. Robert takes the bag from Shelby's hand and hugs her. "She's scared isn't she?"

"More like terrified. Danny called her when we were on our way home, I think that helped, but I'm not too sure. She's got an appointment with the therapist Monday, I really hope she can help Becca…" the blond woman replies.

"Unfortunately this will not be tried in family court, or else I'd get Tommy to be her judge. But then again, he probably couldn't…" Robert says.

"I know. That would be great if we could have him. But who knows who's gonna be the judge, hopefully someone who knows what they're talking about when they give Jackson his sentence and decide on where Becca stays…" Shelby replies.

"Tomorrow's Sunday, so it's not like much work is gonna be done. I'm gonna call and talk to the detectives and ADA Monday to figure this out… do you still want to push for temporary custody?" the man explains.

"I don't know anymore. Her dad was really nice to her this afternoon, and she seemed upset that she couldn't stay with him because of her mother."

"Let's just talk to her, with her father and see what we can come up with. I know the first time he was on the mother's side and didn't believe her, but I think this time he may have had a change of heart because of the police involvement and new evidence about her mother…" Robert suggests.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll call him later too…" Shelby says and walks into the house.

**A/N: I'm going to start bringing this to a close soon as well as some of my other stories. Let me know if you have any ideas for how this should end or what should happen with Becca. Please review if you still like this story. This is the 3****rd**** story I've updated in a period of 4 days! Some of them I haven't updated since December or February… wow. and the song that was used as Becca's ringback tone is "Crazier" by Taylor Swift. (I don't own that either...)**


	25. Monday

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! If they were, this would have already been on TV! ;)**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Unfortunately this will not be tried in family court, or else I'd get Tommy to be her judge. But then again, he probably couldn't…" Robert says.

"I know. That would be great if we could have him. But who knows who's gonna be the judge, hopefully someone who knows what they're talking about when they give Jackson his sentence and decide on where Becca stays…" Shelby replies.

"Tomorrow's Sunday, so it's not like much work is gonna be done. I'm gonna call and talk to the detectives and ADA Monday to figure this out… do you still want to push for temporary custody?" the man explains.

"I don't know anymore. Her dad was really nice to her this afternoon, and she seemed upset that she couldn't stay with him because of her mother."

"Let's just talk to her, with her father and see what we can come up with. I know the first time he was on the mother's side and didn't believe her, but I think this time he may have had a change of heart because of the police involvement and new evidence about her mother…" Robert suggests.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll call him later too…" Shelby says and walks into the house.

**SVU**

**SHELBY HILL'S APARTMENT  
****MONDAY MORNING  
****6:15AM**

_SHELBY'S POV_

The rest of Saturday had gone by pretty quietly. Becca, however, had hardly touched her dinner, but right now, I'm not going to say anything to her about it. Sunday was also pretty quiet, but she did have a couple of nightmares Saturday night.

Last night she slept a little bit better. She still had a nightmare though, but it was easier to get her calmed down and back to sleep. I'm letting her go back to school today because she has that counseling appointment this afternoon and she won't be there all day anyways.

I walk into her bedroom and she's sound asleep. I really wish I didn't have to wake her up, but she told me she needed to be at school today. So I gently rub her shoulder, and her eyes flutter open, "Is it already Monday?"

I giggle when she says this, "yes honey, it's Monday. But it's only 6:15, you can sleep for a little bit longer if you want to…"

"I need a shower… so I'm not gonna sleep." she yawns.

"You know I'm not making you go to school today. I'll stay home with you if you don't want to go…" I remind her.

"Whatever. We're leaving before noon anyways, it shouldn't be too bad…" she tells me. She's already starting to build a wall back up. She did the same thing the last time, she pretended everything was okay, when really, deep down, she wasn't. and eventually, it came back to bite her. So I'm just trying to prevent that from happening.

"Okay honey. If you can't deal with being in class, just text me and I'll come get you and you can hang out in my office." I tell her.

"Fine. I'll be ready in like thirty minutes." she replies, walking into the bathroom.

When I walk downstairs, Robert is about to leave for work. "Hey honey…" he says to me.

I try to hide a yawn as I start to reply to him. "She's gonna go to school. Even though I really think she shouldn't."

"It's what she wants to do. Isn't that appointment this afternoon?" he asks.

"Yeah, not until 1:30. So she'll be at school for a while before we have to leave. But I told her if she couldn't handle it, she could come sit in the office until she felt like she could go to class again." I answer.

"Do her teachers know what happened?"

"Not yet, I'm emailing them as soon as I get in front of my computer." I explain.

"All right, I've gotta get to work. Call me later and let me know how her appointment goes." he smiles at me as he walks out the door.

It's now almost 6:30 and I hear crying upstairs. Becca… so I run up to her room and find her laying face down on the bed, with wet hair, a pair of sweats, and a sports bra on, and sobbing.

"Honey? What's wrong?" I worriedly ask.

"It hurts coach…" she whimpers.

"What hurts baby girl?"

"My… back.." she cries. That's when I get another good look, it's bright red, bruised, and there are some places with big blisters that need to be popped, so they can continue to heal.

"Oh baby, I can call the doctor and see if she can look at it instead of going to school…" I calmly say, kneeling down beside her.

"I don't think I can get a shirt on, it hurts…" she whimpers.

"I know sugar. You're not going to school today, you've got big blisters, and lots of bruises. I really want you to get them checked." I explain to her.

"Whatever…." is all she says back to me.

"Hey, it's time for me to wake Bradley up, so I'm going to go do that and call my doctor and see if she can get you in this morning." I tell her.

She nods and closes her eyes. I slowly walk into my son's room, and he's sound asleep. He wakes up after I turn on the light by his bed. "Hey kiddo, it's time to get ready for school."

He sits up and yawns, "How cold is it?"

"About like yesterday. Mid forties, so wear a jacket." I explain to him.

"Okay. Can you make me a toaster strudel?" he asks.

"Sure. Blueberry or strawberry?"

"Blueberry. Oh, are you going to school today?" he asks me.

Crap. How do I explain to him that Becca's mother beat her back so bad, that I have to take her to the doctor. "No honey. I'm going to stay here and take care of Becca. She's not feeling well. Her back's really bothering her, so I'm going to take her to the doctor."

"Oh, okay. If you're here when I get out of school, can you give me a ride home?" he asks.

"I don't know honey. I'll call the school and let them know if I can. But if you don't hear anything, ride the bus okay?" I reply.

"Okay…" he smiles.

"Hey, it's time for you to get in the shower. I'll have your toaster strudel ready when you get done." I explain to him.

Without a word, he gets up and walks into his bathroom. I sigh, and walk back into Becca's bedroom. She's sleeping, on her stomach. I want to cover her up, but I'm not sure how much that will hurt her back, so I don't. She tries to roll over on her back but she wakes up when she feels the sheets rub against her sensitive skin.

"Hey honey…" I smile.

"Ugh…" she moans.

"Do you want me to make you a toaster strudel? Bradley wants one and I was wondering if you did."

"Strawberry…" she replies, and tries to smile.

"I have an idea. Since your back is really bothering you, do you want to put on one of Robert's big shirts so it doesn't irritate your skin as much?" I ask.

"I guess so. Until we go to the doctor and the shrink…" she says.

"All right. I'll go grab one. You're going to be fine, I'm going to help you get better, it will just take time." I reassure her and leave the room.

**A/N: WOW. It's been since July since I last updated. I've been super busy and have been working on other stories. I for some reason decided to try writing in Shelby's Point of View for this chapter and it seemed easier to write. I may continue writing in her point of view if you guys like it. Please let me know what you think!**


	26. No School

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! If they were, this would have already been on TV! ;) This chapter and later chapters will most likely contain spoilers for season 12.  
****PREVIOUSLY:**

"Do you want me to make you a toaster strudel? Bradley wants one and I was wondering if you did."

"Strawberry…" she replies, and tries to smile.

"I have an idea. Since your back is really bothering you, do you want to put on one of Robert's big shirts so it doesn't irritate your skin as much?" I ask.

"I guess so. Until we go to the doctor and the shrink…" she says.

"All right. I'll go grab one. You're going to be fine, I'm going to help you get better, it will just take time." I reassure her and leave the room.

**SVU**

**HILL RESIDENCE  
6:35 AM**

_Shelby's POV_

I walk downstairs and into my bedroom and see Robert tying his tie so he can leave for work, "Hey, can I let Becca borrow one of your old shirts? Her back is completely bruised up and blistered, she can't even lay on it right now…"

"Yeah. There's some in the second drawer. You should probably take her to the doctor…" he replies.

"I'm about to call mine. I'm just gonna make them some breakfast first and get Bradley on the bus." I explain.

"Sounds good. Oh, get her that Yankees jersey, that way she doesn't have to put it over her head…" he suggests.

"Much better idea. And it'll be pretty big on her too, so it probably won't rub on her skin as much…" I smile.

"How bad is it?" he asks.

"Honestly, it looks horrible. She's got to be in a lot of pain. I'm gonna tell my doctor that it's basically an emergency and she needs to be seen right away…" I answer.

I hear footsteps running down the stairs, "Mom, is my breakfast ready yet?"

Crap. I totally forgot to put in his and Becca's breakfast, "Not yet honey. I had to talk to dad, I'm about to put it in the toaster right now.." I reply.

"Okay." he replies, and I make my way into the kitchen.

**SVU**

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****7AM**

_3__rd__ PERSON POV_

Olivia sits down at her computer and starts checking her email, something she does every day when she first gets to work. She's drinking her third cup of coffee for the morning, she needs something to get her going now that they've taken Calvin.

Ten minutes later, she sees her partner walk in and sit down across from her, "Morning Liv…"

"Hey… Jackson's arraignment is this morning…" he explains.

"I know…" is all she replies before captain Cragen comes into the bullpen, "Munch, Finn, I need you to go interview Mrs. Stevens, and see if she'll give us any information on what she's done to Becca. Benson, and Stabler, new case. Catherine Daniels, 23, went to Mercy General this morning with a broken arm. Claims she's been abused by her boyfriend."

"What about the Stevens case?" Elliot asks.

"You're the father's best friend. Do you really think 1PP is going to let you investigate?" Cragen replies.

"Okay. You're right. But what about Benson?" the man asks.

"New victim's completely terrified. She had a male doctor in the ER, and started hyperventilating when he touched her arm…" the older man explains.

"Okay. El, we need to get over there. She's probably alone, and needs someone to talk to…" Olivia says, getting up to get her coat.

**SVU**

**SHELBY HILL'S RESIDENCE  
****7:10AM**

_Shelby's POV_

Bradley is now waiting for his bus. I was able to schedule Becca an appointment for 9:45. After this, we'll go to the therapist. I am finally able to make my way back upstairs to check on her. She's still laying on her stomach, and her hair has pretty much dried by it's self. She's shivering, "Honey, I have a shirt you can put on. And I made you an appointment for 9:45..."

"Mmk." she replies and struggles to sit up.

"Here, it's a jersey, so you don't have to put it over your head, and it won't hurt as much…" I explain, unbuttoning the jersey.

I help her get it on her body and she buttons it up, "this thing is huge… but you're right, it doesn't rub my back…" she smiles.

"You can wear it to the doctor if you want. She'll understand. You can get some more sleep… we don't have to be there for another hour," I explain.

She lays back down on the bed facing me, on her side. "I hate nightmares…" she yawns.

I put my arm on her shoulder, "I know baby. When you talk to the therapist today, you should really talk to her about them. It will help, maybe not the first time, but things will get better."

Tears brim around her eyes and she tries to blink them away. "Honey…" I slowly say, I'm worried about her. She never really got over the attack a few years ago and now she's struggling. In the past I've always tried to get her to talk to the counselors at school, but she wouldn't because she was afraid that Jackson would find out. And I keep telling her that he won't, but she just doesn't want to believe me.

"I can't do this coach…" she whimpers.

"Yes, you can baby girl. Listen to me, I'm gonna be here to help you with every step of the way. We're gonna get your back taken care of, the police are working on getting him in some serious trouble, and we're going to get the mess with your mom sorted out." I calmly tell her.

"I hope so…" she sighs.

I squeeze her shoulder, "Everything's gonna be okay. Shhh…"

She doesn't say anything back to me. Instead she closes her eyes. I sit down on the bed next to her and rub her shoulder. Thirty minutes later, she's sleeping again. My cell phone starts ringing in my pocket. I quietly get up and leave the room to answer it, "it's Shelby…"

"Hey, are you coming in today? I need to tell the girls what they're gonna do in athletics…" the voice on the other end of the line says. Crap, I totally forgot to call the other coaches and let them know.

"No, I'm not. Jen, can you keep this on the down low? Becca was raped, again. She's at my place, and there's some drama with her parents right now and the police are involved." I explain.

"Is this the same thing that happened two years ago?" she asks.

"Sort of. I'm taking her to the doctor later, so just tell the girls that since they won, they get a study day or they can do whatever. But they can't leave campus…" I reply.

"Okay. Will do…" the woman replies and we hang up. I look at the phone and realize that it's almost eight. I'll let her sleep for about twenty more minutes and then we need to leave. This is when I realize that I should call the office and let them know that Becca and I aren't going to be there.

"Hey, honey, I need to go call the school and explain to them what's going on. I also need to get a sub for my classes…" I tell her.

She just looks at me and nods. Today is definitely going to be a long, hard day for her.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken forever for me to upload. Thankfully Broadwaybabe WA introduced me to the concept of writing in POV, so and that has made it easier to write this story. Now that it's nearing Christmas break, I will have more time to write. I'm hoping to finish this story soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Starting to Recover

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! If they were, this would have already been on TV! ;) This chapter and later chapters will most likely contain spoilers for season 12. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Sort of. I'm taking her to the doctor later, so just tell the girls that since they won, they get a study day or they can do whatever. But they can't leave campus…" I reply.

"Okay. Will do…" the woman replies and we hang up. I look at the phone and realize that it's almost eight. I'll let her sleep for about twenty more minutes and then we need to leave. This is when I realize that I should call the office and let them know that Becca and I aren't going to be there.

"Hey, honey, I need to go call the school and explain to them what's going on. I also need to get a sub for my classes…" I tell her.

She just looks at me and nods. Today is definitely going to be a long, hard day for her.

**SHELBY HILL'S HOUSE  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

The doctor's appointment went by pretty smoothly, she cleaned and bandaged most of Becca's wounds and gave her something for the pain. We were lucky enough to get the prescription filled before her appointment with the therapist so she could take one of the pills.

After the therapist she pretty upset. I took her to get something to eat but she just picked at her food. When we got back to my place she went upstairs and laid down in bed, I decided it would be okay to let her take a nap while I got things done around the house.

She'd been asleep for a little under an hour before my phone started ringing, her father.

"hello…" I say to him.

"hey, Mrs. Hill, it's Becca's dad. How is she?" the man says.

"she's sleepin right now. I had to take her to the doctor this morning, I'm not sure if you know about this but her mother beat her on the back pretty hard. she had some welts and cuts that needed to be cleaned." I explain, hoping he doesn't get too angry.

"yeah, I've heard about that. The detectives called me this morning. Don't tell Becca this yet, but I'm about to call my lawyer and start divorce proceedings" he says.

Hopefully this will be good for Becca and he can get full custody. "I'll let you be the one to tell her. I can tell she wants you to be a part of her life"

"yeah, I owe you for taking her to the doctors, I would have but with the custody issues right now.." he says.

"don't worry about it. Robert paid it. Oh, and you should also know that she started therapy today" I tell him.

"how did that go?" he asks.

"it wasn't easy for her, but it'll get better. She's still scared and just needs time to get through this" I tell him.

"I know. Let me pay for therapy, it's about all I can do to help her right now" he suggests.

"that's fine. Do you want me to get her to call you when she wakes up?" I ask him.

"sure. That'll give me time to talk to my lawyer, oh, and by the way, the police are wanting to press charges on her mother, but she has to agree." He tells me.

I sigh, "you can talk to her about that. I don't want it to look like I've convinced her to"

"that would probably be the best idea. I'm gonna try to make court as easy as I can for her"

"that's what everybody wants. And she won't have to worry about her absences in the system, I have doctors notes from both my doctor and the therapist, so she'll be fine" I explain.

"that's good. My lawyer's actually calling me now, I'll let you know what I find out" he says.

"alright. I'll let you go. I'm gonna go check on her" I say, and we both hang up.

I quietly walk upstairs and Fancy runs alongside me. I gently pet the dog on her head before going into the bedroom. Becca is laying on her side, with her eyes open. "hey kiddo.."

She forces a tiny smile at the dog who's come in the room with a toy in it's mouth. "hey.." she mumbles.

"how're you feelin?" I ask.

"okay, I guess…" she replies, forcing herself to sit up.

"does your back feel better?"

"a little.." she quietly says, smiling when Fancy jumps up by her. She starts petting the dog who cuddles into her. I think having Fancy around will help, she needs something that will show her that she's still loved.

"I talked to your dad.." I explain.

"what'd he say?" she asks, I really want to tell her the things we talked about but it would be better if she found out from him.

"he wants you to call him, he's worried about you" I say. It is true, if it wasn't he wouldn't be talking to his lawyer or offering to pay for therapy.

She sighs, "mmk. So he's not mad?"

"no sweetie, he's not. you don't have to call him now, you can wait a little while if you want" I tell her.

She nods and grabs the toy from the dogs mouth, throwing it across the room. I just smile when Fancy comes back, wagging her tail wanting to play with Becca.

"I'm kinda hungry.." she quietly says.

"what can I make you?" I ask, I knew she'd be really hungry soon, she didn't eat much after therapy.

"don't care" she says.

"alright. I'll let you play with Fancy for a while, and I'll come get you" I tell her.

She nods and tosses the dog toy across the room again. I quietly walk downstairs and glance at my phone, the principal has texted me saying that they had to expel Jackson because of the charges pressed against him. I just sigh, texting her back telling her that Becca's hanging in there. She replies telling me the counselor wants to meet with Becca once a week, even though she's in therapy already.

I agree, because the school counselor could help her make it through the day where her therapist could work more with the emotional things and stuff dealing with the upcoming court dates.

The woman also tells me that she has a sub on call for me if I ever need to take Becca home during the day, or miss an entire day. This is good because I think Becca's pain meds might make her drowsy, so we have that option if I ever need it.

I finish making the macaroni and cheese, knowing it's another of her favorites, and quietly walk upstairs to get her. She's in the game room still playing with Fancy. There's a small smile on her face and her eyes look brighter. I think that dog has done more to help her than anything else. She glances up at me and I smile, "your food is ready.."

She just nods and follows me downstairs. This time she eats more than she did when we were out, which is a good thing. I know this will be one of the harder things for her, she's never liked to eat when she was upset.

**A/N: I didn't realize it's been over a year since this and some of my other stories have been updated. I'm so sorry. I've been writing for Glee and Make It Or Break It and haven't had any ideas for this and my other SVU stories. So you could say this was on hiatus but I never mentioned it. But I'm gonna try to finish this story soon, but my semester starts next week so who knows. Please review! Follow me on twitter! gleerocksmysox**


	28. Moving Forward

Volleyball Drama

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! If they were, this would have already been on TV! ;) **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The woman also tells me that she has a sub on call for me if I ever need to take Becca home during the day, or miss an entire day. This is good because I think Becca's pain meds might make her drowsy, so we have that option if I ever need it.

I finish making the macaroni and cheese, knowing it's another of her favorites, and quietly walk upstairs to get her. She's in the game room still playing with Fancy. There's a small smile on her face and her eyes look brighter. I think that dog has done more to help her than anything else. She glances up at me and I smile, "your food is ready.."

She just nods and follows me downstairs. This time she eats more than she did when we were out, which is a good thing. I know this will be one of the harder things for her, she's never liked to eat when she was upset.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

_3__rd__ person POV_

Becca was upstairs in the guest bedroom when her cell phone started to ring and her dad's name showed up as the caller ID. She remembered Shelby telling her something about her dad wanting to talk to her so she reluctantly answered the phone, "hi dad…"

"hey kiddo, how're you feelin?" the man asked, he really was concerned for his daughter, and he wished he could be there with her but because of the way his wife treated her, he couldn't.

"okay… I guess" she replied, she wasn't exactly sure how she was feeling since she had taken some of her medicine before her dad called.

"how did the doctor go?" he asked, he decided that easing into the topic of her mother was easier than flat out telling her that he wanted to get a divorce. he was a little nervous as to how she would take the news though.

"fine… she gave me some medicine to make it stop hurting…." The teen replied. Her dad smiled, he hoped that while she was with Shelby, her back would start to heal and she'd feel better.

"that's good, did you tell the doctor what really happened?" he asked, he had a feeling that his daughter might hide the truth from the doctor.

"yeah… coach made me. even though I didn't wanna" the teen told him.

"that's good honey, did she say anything else about it?" the man asked.

"she said it'd take a while for the stuff to heal, but she said it should be okay" Becca told him.

This was good news for him, he wanted his daughter to be healthy, and happy. He decided now was a good time to bring up the things he'd talked about with the detectives. "sweetie I talked to Olivia, and she said they want to press charges on your mom"

"why?" the teen asked.

"because of the way she hurt you. it'll keep it from happening again, but the only way they can press charges is if you agree" he explained, hoping the teen would agree.

She sighed and thought for a minute, she wondered what would happen if she agreed to press the charges, "so what happens if I say yes?"

Jon sighed, "well honey, you'd have to talk to Olivia and meet with the lawyer to set it all up, and then they'd arrest her and we'd have to go to court."

Becca thought it wouldn't be too bad if she agreed because she knew sometimes things like this didn't make it all the way to court. "I guess I'll do it…"

Jon smiled, "alright, I'll call Olivia back and let her know. She'll be able to explain everything to you, so I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to her"

The teen sighed, "fine… but what happens if mom goes to jail?"

"well, I still have custody of you, and you could come stay with me. and we'd just have to wait and see what happens from there" he explained.

She wanted to live with her father, he was always nice to her, and she liked talking to him. "okay… I'll talk to Olivia the next time she calls me"

Jon was happy that Becca had agreed to do this, it made the divorce a lot easier because of the charges that were going to be pressed against her mother. They hung up the phone and Becca leaned back in bed and sighed.

There were days she just wanted to get away from her mother and she was finally getting that chance. She had a thought in the back of her mind that her parents could possibly get divorced but she decided to wait until someone said something.

She was thankful she had her coach who was so willing to help her through this and let her stay at her house until everything blew over and the legal issues were sorted out. She really wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, since she hadn't really seen him since before the attack. She was a little scared of him and wasn't sure if she could handle seeing him alone.

Danny was thinking the same things, he wanted Becca to have some time to get away and relax. He decided to call her and see how she was doing. "Becca sweetie…"

She smiled when she heard his name on the other end, "hey.."

"how are you?" he asked her, he was honestly worried and wanted to make sure she was okay. His mom was worried too, she knew about the teen's past and wanted to do whatever she could to make things better.

"I'm okay…." she decided to wait until she told him about the charges against her mom. She wanted to talk to Olivia first so she understood it better.

"I was thinking, why don't we spend some time together, you've just been with Coach Hill since the game, and I thought maybe you'd want to get out and see some friends, or just be with me" he explained.

She was relieved when he didn't bring up what happened, "just you… no friends yet… okay?"

He sighed, but knew this was a small step for her. she was healing and he didn't want to push her. His mom had talked about how she may be scared of the simplest things, and not want to do anything with anyone for a while because of her fears. Danny thought that if Becca spent time with him it would give his mom a chance to talk to her.

"that's okay, why don't you just come for dinner, my mom can cook so we don't have to go out, and then we can just watch a movie" he suggested, hoping she'd agree.

Becca liked the idea of just spending time at his house, she thought she could get used to being around him again, and not have to worry about him hurting her. "okay… I just need to talk to Coach Hill…"

The other teen smiled, "alright, just let me know. It doesn't have to be tonight, it can be whenever you're ready"

This made Becca happy, he wasn't pressuring her to do anything and she was able to make the plans on her own terms. She was still scared of going over to his place, and was going to talk to Shelby about it before she agreed to anything. "mmk.."

Danny didn't sound angry at all, and knew it would be a few days before she agreed to come over and spend time with him. he thought about talking to Coach Hill at school and explaining to her that the only thing he wanted was to help Becca get better.

He spent the next ten minutes reassuring his girlfriend that it would be okay, and she could do it. she finally agreed to talk to her coach about it and he left it at that. He wanted it to be on her terms and knew that it would take a while. He had also planned on talking to his mom and seeing if there was anything else he could do to help her through this.


End file.
